The girl in the castle
by Ljstarlight
Summary: sequel to The boy in the woods. Raven is a princess now, her father wants her to get married. Raven keeps seeing a green boy in her dreams and wants to know who he is. after a suitor embarrasses her at her birthday party she runs away to the forest. little does she know shes about to find out just who the green boy really is and what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Embarrassed

**A/N: to anyone reading this her is the awaited sequel to the boy in the woods. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story. **

Raven had just gotten woken up by her best friend Kori, after a short conversation about her dream of the green boy, Raven had gotten up and out of bed, she went to the Garderobe (medieval toilet) to relieve herself and to get dressed for the day ahead.

She was informed that prince Damian of the infinity island was here to see her. Raven didn't particularly like prince Damian, he was arrogant and self-absorbed.

In truth prince Damian didn't like Princess Raven either she always kept to herself and she barely ever spoke. In short, she was creepy in his opinion never engaging in any activities or showing any interest in his hobbies like hunting or fighting. Prince Damian was the best hunter on his island.

Raven made it to the throne room moments later.

"About time you arrived" complained prince Damian, "I've stepped on insects that move faster than you".

"you'll do well to hold your tongue in my presence" spat Raven.

"Your status means nothing to me; I am a prince" retorted Damian.

"True" shot Raven, "but you are my guest".

"Correction I am you fathers guest" replied Damian; "I have no interest in this union, our fathers are the ones who want us to marry".

"Your insufferable" complained Raven.

"I am not fond of you either" spat Damian, "your negative aura is legendary, witch".

Raven seethed at that last comment; "I am not a witch" she shouted.

The rest of the day passed miserably for both Raven and Damian; the vile insults didn't help anyone.

Prince Tim saw the exchanges of the two through out the day. He felt bad for Princess Raven, his younger brother Damian was cruel, and he had to deal with it daily. He couldn't imagine any princess putting up with that.

Both Prince Tim and Prince Damian shared a room while they were guests at Gotham castle, much to Damian's disgust, he hated his adopted brother.

"You should be more pleasant and accommodating to your future bride" scolded Tim.

"Mind your own business Drake" shot Damian, "I'll treat my betrothed anyway I please, once I'm king she will submit to me".

"What are you planning" asked Tim concerned for Ravens safety?

"None of your business" shot Damian.

The next morning was Ravens birthday she turned nineteen, and her wedding to Prince Damien was in three weeks at the end of the month.

Prince Damian was to give Raven her wedding present at her party that evening. The cruel prince had his own personal jester or fool to entertain him, much to prince Tim's dismay, He hated them. He just couldn't understand why anyone would want to degrade and embarrass themselves or others for the sake of entertainment.

Perhaps it was because Tim wasn't born a prince, he was adopted after being found wandering alone in shock on a battlefield that killed his parents and left his village in ruins.

Morning finally came and Raven was feeling especially cheerful, it was her birthday after all, and to top it off she had dreamed about the green boy again for the fourth time that week.

Raven couldn't wait for her birthday ball later that night, all of her friends would be there.

Kori had helped set everything up with King Wayne and the Arc wizard. Even Richard and Victor had helped.

The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was Prince Damian from the island kingdom of the Infinity Islands.

After the horrible day she had yesterday with Prince Damian she didn't even want to look at him. she shuddered at the thought of marrying him at the end of the month, but she knew that she had to.

He was her suitor; she had scared all the others off in the neighboring kingdoms and her father insisted she marry Prince Damian without any trouble.

Raven loved her father and realized she was becoming a woman now and it was time for her to settle down. So reluctantly she agreed to the marriage.

As much as Raven hated Prince Damian, she didn't have any problems with his brother Prince Tim. In fact she liked Prince Tim and King Ra's.

both of them had showed her nothing but kindness.

Prince Tim was growing up to be a good man.

Even though he was two years younger than her, Raven would rather marry Prince Tim than Prince Damian. But she couldn't because Prince Damian was the legitimate heir to the throne even thought he was a year younger than Tim and three years younger than Raven.

Prince Damian sat in his room for most of the morning thinking of how to make Raven's birthday party one she would never forget when suddenly a thought came to him.

"You there guard" Damian spat to Richard.

After helping with preparations for Raven's ball later that night King Wayne asked Richard to act as a guard for the foreign princes until they had to get ready for the ball.

"Yes", replied Richard flatly?

"Make yourself useful and bring me my fool" said Damian condescendingly.

"I am not your servant" spat Richard, "but I will have Alfred retrieve him for you". And with that Richard left to speak with Alfred.

Moments later Richard returned along with Damian's personal fool. "Guard leave us" said Damian. Richard grit his teeth but left the room anyway.

"Fool get over here" shouted Damian.

"Yes you highness" cowered the Jester.

"You will be tonight's entertainer, make it a night Raven will never forget" said Damian.

"How so" asked the Jester?

"Humiliate her" spat Damian cruelly, "make sure she never speaks to me like that again". "By the end of the night she will know her place".

"Yes, you highness" replied the jester.

The rest of the day passed by slowly when it was time for the party to start Raven couldn't contain her happiness. Raven wore a beautiful sparkling dark blue ball gown a small smile never leaving her face.

All the guests had finally arrived and were mingling around the grand ball room.

As a formality Raven as well as prince Damian and prince Tim waited in a room on a balcony overlooking the room for the two kings to kings to emerge on a higher balcony and announce the official start of the ball.

Prince Tim's Job was to step out onto the balcony after the two kings announcement and announce the arrival of prince Raven and prince Damian the couple of the future of the two kingdoms.

"Greetings citizens of Gotham" called King Wayne stepping out onto the higher balcony.

"Greetings citizens of the infinity islands" announced Ra's standing next to king Wayne.

"It is an honor and a privilege to have our allies from islands gathered her with us to celebrate my daughter, and your royal princess Raven's birthday".

"The honor is ours" replied King Ra's shaking King Wayne's hand.

"Now let the festivities officially begin" both kings said in unison.

"You're up Tim" said Raven excitedly.

"I won't disappoint you princess" Replied Tim with a wink.

"Ugh just get out there Drake" spat Damian in disgust.

"May I have everyone's attention please" shouted Tim stepping onto the balcony. Every eye turned to him. "I am prince Timothy of the Infinity Islands and it is my pleasure to announce the arrivalyou're your beloved princess now let's have a round of applause for our Birthday girl Princess Raven and her betrothed Prince Damian, the future of our two kingdoms united".

A roar of applause and cheers erupted from the ball room as Raven and Damian stepped out onto the balcony arm in arm.

a small smile plastered on Ravens face, while Damian remained impassive.

"Let's just get this over with" Damian whispered displeasingly to Raven while they both waved to the crowd.

"You can at least try to have fun" whispered Raven back.

"Oh I will" replied Damian mischievously.

the next thirty minutes of the ball were amazing for Raven she managed to ditch Damian and even catch up with her friends.

Her father even came down to enjoy the festivities.

"Your dress looks beautiful" said Kori.

"Thank you" replied Raven.

All of a sudden, a jester came out of nowhere. "Oh I agree" said the jester mockingly "although a bit to flashy for Prince Damian don't you think"? "Maybe something a little less ambitious" the jester continued to mock loudly generating onlookers.

Raven scowled at the fool.

"Aww don't cry" mocked the jester making a crying motion with his hands, "it's only entertainment".

King Wayne noticed the jester talking to Raven and was confused. "What is that Jester doing here" he asked King Ra's?

"I'm not sure" the island king replied, "perhaps just a bit of fun".

"Perhaps" replied King Wayne skeptically.

"Attention" shouted the king "it is time for our princess and her betrothed's first dance".

Everybody moved to the sides of the ball room making way for the "couple" to take the center of the floor.

"Just don't step on my feet" whispered Damian smugly.

Raven was nervous, she didn't know how to dance.

As they slow danced Raven did end up stepping on Damian's feet several times.

After a few moments the rest of the crowd joined the couple on the floor.

Again the jester appeared out of nowhere. "Hey everyone" he shouted "look at princess Raven, perhaps we should call her princess Ostrich" shouted the fool kicking his feet out wildly mocking Ravens dancing.

Raven's face turned scarlet red with embarrassment and anger with tears streaming down her face, as the entire crowd save for her friends and the two kings erupted in laughter. Even Prince Damian mocked her.

Raven left the room for a few moments to collect herself.

When Raven reentered the ball room her father announced it was time for her to open gifts.

"In honor of their upcoming wedding it is only right for Raven to receive her gift from my son prince Damian first" proclaimed King Ra's.

"A fine idea" proclaimed Damian handing Raven a small package beautifully wrapped.

Raven ripped the Beautiful paper revealing a box underneath. Gently she opened the box and what she saw inside horrified her.

"What is this" she screamed at Damian pulling a crude looking necklace made of bones with blood on it from the box, her voice raising a few octaves in the process.

"A fitting gift for a witch" shouted Damian in disgust.

Two fools came out of nowhere this time. "You know what happens to witches don't you" shouted one of the fools putting his hands behind his back and his legs together.

The whole room fell silent.

The second fool pulled out a long stick and put it in between the first fools arms behind his back.

"Burned at the stake" shouted the first fool, screaming in mock pain.

"What's wrong" asked the second fool, "not having fun"? "Oh I know maybe it's women problems" the fools said reaching into his trousers. A moment later a red liquid dripped down his leg.

The crowd collectively gasped.

Raven ran out of the room to the gardens sobbing uncontrollably, she had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. The garden was the one place Raven went when she was upset. Somehow it soothed her.

The entire kingdom shook at the released power from her grief, as she screamed in anger, hurt, and embarrassment.

The two kings were furious, but neither of them compared to the anger of the Arc wizard. The sky outside turned dark immediately.

Green blasts of lightning struck the all across countryside, the flash could be seen across the whole country, and the thunder that accompanied it shook the castle to its very foundations as bricks even cracked due to the pressure and windows shattered.

The combined power of Raven and the Arc wizard shook the whole kingdom to its core, the sheer force threatened to tear the whole kingdom apart.

Everyone inside the castle cowered in fear at the combined power.

"ALEGAR STOP"! "YOU AND RAVEN MUST STOP"! "WE ARE ALL IN DANGER" shouted King Wayne.

A few moments later all the power the Arc wizard was controlling faded, which left Ravens power which was still raging and causing massive amounts of destruction.

"Kori, Victor, Richard, we need Raven to calm down".

"On it" replied the trio.

"well handle things in here" shouted king Wayne.

"Yes, we will" shouted Ra's, furious with his son.

The trio then left to find Raven.

"DAMIAN" shouted Ra's "WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS"?

"You see, she's a witch" retorted Damian, "she doesn't deserve to be a princess, she deserves to be burned at the stake". "I refuse to marry a witch, IT'S HERESY, WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT" shouted Damian getting worked up. "She could kill us all". "We need to kill her before she kills us".

"ENOUGH"! Shouted king Ra's. "Damian you are hereby stripped of your succession to the throne for crimes against our allies". "From here on Prince Tim you are the sole heir to the throne". "And Damian you will hereby serve your brother until he decides you have learned your place". "Guards" shouted Ra's.

"yes, your majesty" replied four guards bowing to their king.

"Take these two fools away to be executed and get this disgraced prince out of my sight".

"Halt" shouted King Wayne. "This is my kingdom and your fools committed a crime against my daughter wouldn't you agree" king Ra's asked King Wayne?

"Yes indeed" replied Ra's, "what are you getting at old friend"?

"let me carry out judgement on them" requested king Wayne.

"Very well" replied king Ra's.

King Wayne then turned to the Arc Wizard, "let your judgement be swift and all but execution".

"Understood" replied the Arc wizard.

He then turned to the two fools; "you like to laugh huh, then laugh" he shouted. "Laugh until your throat gives out permanently, this way you will never make anyone laugh ever again".

A yellow mist then erupted from the end of his staff and circled only the two fools causing them to inhale the yellow mist.

Without warning the two fools started laughing uncontrollably. "You both are exiled from this kingdom" continued the Arc wizard.

With a wave of his staff a portal opened up underneath the fools and they fell through having inhaled all of the mist.

**With Raven**

Raven screamed as loud as she could letting out all of her pent-up emotions, everything around her was destroyed.

The ground continued to shake threatening to break apart.

Victor, Kori, and Richard had finally found her.

"Raven" shouted Kori trying to get her attention, "please you must calm down, we are in danger".

"I don't care" screamed Raven, "let this whole damn castle crumble with everyone in it".

"Raven you don't mean that" shouted Richard, "you're hurt and upset, it's understandable but don't take out your grief on innocent people, there are people here who love you".

"nobody loves me" shouted Raven, tears still spilling down her face.

"That's not true" spoke up victor, "we love you Raven; we are your friends. Your father and Alegar also love you". "Everyone loves you Raven, don't let some spoiled prince convince you otherwise".

"Y-you really think so" whimpered Raven calming down a bit.

"We know so" replied Kori.

Both Victor and Richard agreed.

Moments later the ground stopped shaking and things stop blowing up and being destroyed.

"Thank you, friends" replied Raven.

"That's what friends are for" replied Victor.

The group of friends then heard footsteps approaching and they all tensed up.

A few seconds later Prince Tim appeared out of the shadows. He walked up to princess Raven and bowed. "Your highness" he said, "I would like to apologize for my brothers behavior". "It was out of line and cruel". "I take full responsibility for his actions as his older brother".

Raven couldn't believe that Prince Tim was apologizing to her for prince Damian's cruelty.

The others couldn't believe it either as Prince Tim then bowed and apologized to each of them as well.

"Prince Tim please rise" said Raven, "I do not blame you for the actions of others, his actions are his alone, but I accept your apology".

"Thank you" replied Prince Tim; "it's getting late I must be going now".

"He's right" said Raven; "it is getting late we should all be going back inside".

And so they did.

**Later that night**

The party was officially over after what had happened earlier that night, everyone had left, and All of Ravens presents were left untouched.

King Wayne worried about Raven it had been six months since the spell was cast, since Garfield's willing exile.

King Wayne had kept his promise and made Raven his daughter, he even treated Raven just like she was his own child. As a father King Wayne worried about Raven, tonight she was embarrassed beyond belief, and this saddened the king.

He made his way down the hall to Raven's room. Raven had gone to bed a short while ago.

Once he got to her room, he gave three quick knocks on her door. "Raven" he called.

No reply came.

"Raven I know you're not asleep" called the king, "can we talk"?

Again no reply came.

"Raven I'm coming in" said the king slowly opening the door.

Once he was in the room that's when he noticed Raven was gone and one her wooden chest was a letter with his seal on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble in Bludhaven

**A/N: To anyone reading this I hope your enjoying this story so far. And to Song of Shadow no, the Arc Wizard is not the Joker. I haven't introduced the joker yet. The Arc wizard is an OC and because this is a sequel, I explained a little about the Arc Wizard in the previous story The boy in the woods. As always Read/ Review/ Fav/Follow. Now on with the story. **

It had been six months since the spell took effect Garfield sat in his cave never leaving for fear of destroying the entire forest. It was hard enough getting there as even the grass died under his feet and trees died as he flew to close to them. He got his wish of living a solitary existence, although he didn't quite mean to that extent.

Basic necessities were no longer a problem for him as he couldn't die anyway, he had tried many times just to test the limits of the curse and so far, nothing had worked.

As he sat there Garfield thought of Raven almost every minute of every day. He missed her more than anything, especially with her birthday being the next day.

Raven's birthday finally came, and Garfield wished more than anything that he could see her just one last time. But he also knew that his decision was for the best and even if he wanted to, he couldn't change things now. He just hoped she was happy.

Nightfall finally came, and he could feel as well as sense a change in the air.

All of a sudden, the sky grew dark and green lightning struck the ground just outside of the forest accompanied by a green flash and loud thunder.

Garfield knew something bad happened at the castle to anger the Arc Wizard, only he had the power of green lightning.

A moment later he could feel the ground shake beneath his feet and feel Ravens power in the air.

Several moments passed when finally the Arc wizards power stopped but Ravens power continued to rage.

Garfield could tell something bad happened to Raven because her powers only got out of control when she was extremely upset, and the Arc Wizard didn't use his powers so violently unless Raven or some other magic user was mistreated.

For the first time Garfield truly wished none of this had ever happened and that he had chosen to stay with Raven.

For the rest of the night Garfield cried himself to sleep, something he hadn't done since he and Raven were kids and she had avoided him.

**With Raven**

Raven had told everyone she was going to bed after her party was ruined. She was still embarrassed and angry and hurt.

Prince Damian wasn't her first suitor to try and humiliate her, but he was the first to succeed.

She knew none of her suitors actually cared about her but rather they only cared about ruling her father's kingdom and she wouldn't let just anyone rule her fathers kingdom.

If a suitor wanted to rule her fathers kingdom then he had to care about her and her father, that's why she ran off all of her suitors.

Raven knew she wasn't a witch but that didn't make it hurt any less hearing Damian call her that.

Raven had to leave, she knew she would never be able to live up to her father's expectations or so she thought. So she left him a letter on her wooden chest knowing he would find it eventually.

**With King Wayne**

King Wayne had just entered Ravens room when he noticed that she was gone and that she had left him a letter. Having picked up the letter King Wayne couldn't decide whether he should read it right there or take it back to his study and read it there.

After a few moments he finally settled on returning to his study to read the letter.

After returning to his study King Wayne took a seat in the nearest chair.

He pulled out a dagger from it's sheath on his side and cut the wax seal. King Wayne then proceeded to read the letter.

"_Dearest, father"_

" _I am truly sorry I was not able to marry Prince Damian or the other suitors, I know there is someone out there for me and I will find him someday". "I'm leaving the castle; you and Alegar have taught me so much but, I don't belong here anymore". "I feel a vast emptiness deep in my heart like something or someone is missing, and I must figure out what or who it is". "I'm sorry I'm not ready to take over the kingdom". "I am sorry I disappointed you father, but I promise I will return someday when I have found what I am looking for". "when I return, I promise I will make you proud of me again". _

"Love your daughter Raven".

King Wayne let out a sigh of sadness, "I already am proud of you Raven and I know who your missing" he said out loud.

he had known for a while now that Raven was missing Garfield, she had told him about her dreams about him.

he also understood that she grew up with Garfield and that her heart would never forget him even if her mind and body did.

He hated seeing Raven missing someone she didn't even know she needed day after day.

King Wayne let out a long sigh wishing Garfield would have let him help him and Raven, but he understood why Garfield made his decision. The only thing he could do now was wait and see what happens and hope that Both Raven and Garfield could find happiness.

**With Raven **

It had been several hours since Raven had left, she figured her father had already found her letter by now as he seemed really concerned for her after the party.

Raven had been walking for hours, she decided not to levitate.

If people saw her levitating, she was sure to be branded as a witch, not that she saw anyone.

After hours of walking Ravens confidence was starting to waver whether she made the right decision or not.

"What a joke", said Raven out loud to herself, "where did I think I could go"? "Maybe I should have just stayed at the castle". "No, you can do this Raven, take a deep breath and keep moving forward".

Having motivated herself to keep going Raven pressed on. After thirty more minutes of walking Raven had finally made it to a large city she didn't Recognize.

The first thing Raven did when she entered the city was pull her hood up so she wouldn't be recognized.

She had decided she should find an inn and stay for the night, after all she did bring a small fortune of money with her.

For the next thirty minutes Raven wandered around the city looking for an inn but not finding one.

Almost every building was closed for the night.

Raven entered the first building she noticed was open and instantly she regretted it.

Raven had entered the tavern by mistake and as soon as she did, all eyes fell on her.

"Now what have we here" asked a large man clearly, he had too much to drink?

"Come little lady join us" said another drunk man grabbing her hand and dragging her deeper into the tavern.

"N-no that's alright" squeaked Raven frightened.

Before Raven knew it, she was surrounded by a group of men.

"Aww what's wrong" slurred another man also drunk, "we won't hurt ya, we just wanna have a little fun". "don't ya wanna have a good time".

"I-I'm fine" she squeaked again.

That's when several men grabbed her.

"Get off me" she screamed, "let go of me".

Richard heard a scream come from the tavern.

After the ruined party for Raven, Richard and Kori returned home to Bludhaven unbenounced to Raven.

Richard and Kori had gotten married two months prior and as a wedding present from the king, Richard was appointed Viceroy or governor of Bludhaven.

As soon as Richard heard the scream, he knew it was coming from the tavern.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOIING ON HERE" came a shout from the tavern doorway?

"Oh, nothing governor" slurred one of the drunk men. "This little lady here was just having a bit of fun with us".

"Help me" shouted Raven, hearing the shout from the doorway.

Richard immediately went pale, he recognized Raven's voice, "but what is she doing here" he thought.

Richard banished that thought for now he had to help her.

"LET HER GO" shouted Richard.

"We aren't hurtin her" slurred the drunk man, "in fact she wants this". "The little lady walked in here all on her own".

"I'll only tell you one more time, let her go" seethed Richard. "That "little lady" you got there is princess Raven".

At just the mere mention of her name all the men gasped.

"now unless you want to rot in the kings dungeon or be hung from the gallows, I suggest you release her".

"There no way this is the princess" slurred another man; "I don't believe ya".

The drunk man then pulled Raven hood down revealing that she truly was the princess.

At seeing the truth everyman in the tavern took several steps away from Raven.

"Please forgive us princess" the man slurred. After that all the men started begging for forgiveness fearing for their life.

"Whatever". "sure" said Raven still frightened.

"Raven let's get out of here" spoke up Richard.

Raven couldn't get out of there fast enough as she practically sprinted out the door.

"Raven what were you doing in there" questioned Richard. "More importantly what are you doing in Bludhaven"?

"What are you doing here retorted Raven indignantly"? "I was trying to find an inn and I thought you were still at Gotham castle"?

"I live here Raven" replied Richard. "Or have you forgotten that I am the viceroy here". "me and Kori left the castle right after your party". "Now answer my question Richard demanded, what are you doing here".

"I left the castle" replied Raven. "Something is missing within me and I have to find out what it is".

"Alright" replied Richard. "Come with me, you can stay with me and Kori, it's dangerous to be out after dark alone as you've just learned".

And with that they made their way back to Richard and Kori's house for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: forgotten treasures

Richard and Raven walked back to his house in silence, to many thoughts were running through Richards mind.

Once they reached the house Richard opened the door and walked inside. Kori was sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"How was your patrol" asked Kori?

"You won't believe who I found at the tavern" replied Richard exasperated.

Just then Raven walked through the door.

"Raven" called Kori worried for her friend, "what are you doing here"?

"She was being harassed at the tavern by a group of drunk men" said Richard, "it's a miracle I was in that area, who knows what might've happened if I wasn't there".

"I can handle myself" retorted Raven defiantly.

"Clearly" retorted Richard skeptically.

"We're not children anymore Richard, you don't have to protect everyone" spat Raven.

"Unless you've forgotten I am the viceroy of this region, that means it is my job to keep the peace in this city" retorted Richard.

"I am still the princess I can have that title stripped from you" spat Raven.

"I'm sure your father wou-"

"ENOUGH" shouted Kori cutting off Richards retort and silencing them in the process. "Friends should not behave like this" she scolded.

"Raven what were you doing in the tavern"? Kori had known that Raven was feeling out of place at the castle lately.

"I didn't mean to go to the tavern, I was looking for an inn and that was the first place I saw that was open" replied Raven. "I wasn't trying to cause any trouble, but those men wouldn't leave me alone". "That's when Richard showed up".

"Are you alright" asked Kori, "they didn't hurt you did they or worse defile you"?

Raven's face turned bright red she had a horrified expression when Kori asked this. "NO, absolutely not" Raven shrieked, her voice raising a few octaves in the process.

Kori let out a soft chuckle at Raven's discomfort. "I am just glad you are safe".

"I am to" spoke up Richard.

"I'm sorry I worried you both" replied Raven "and thank you Richard for saving me and for letting me stay here".

"You are always welcome here Raven" replied Richard "and your welcome".

"It is late" said Kori; "we should get some sleep you can stay in that room" Kori gestured to a room on the left.

Kori and Richards house was large, not nearly as big as the castle but still large enough to accommodate all of their friends.

"Goodnight" Raven said walking into the guest room.

"Goodnight" replied Richard and Kori at the same time.

The next morning Richard had woken up before Kori or Raven. After his morning routine Richard got out a quill and piece of parchment and sat down at a table. He then began to write.

Once the letter was finished, he tied it and pressed his family seal to it in wax. Richard then took the letter to the nearest messenger and told him to deliver it to the king.

After he had the Letter delivered Richard went to the local market and bought some bread, fresh fruits, and vegetables. He then went to the local butcher who only catered to nobles and lords and bought some meat.

The meat he Bought included sausage links, fish, and pork, enough to last the whole day. When Richard finally got back home neither Kori or Raven were awake yet, so he decided to cut the fruit and put them in bowls which he set on the table he also set the bread out as well.

He then went on to cut and roast a few potatoes in the brick oven outside on the side of his house as not to burn it down.

Lastly, he put the sausage links in a frying pan and put it over an open fire in his stone fireplace.

Once all the food was done and set out on the table Richard went to wake up Kori. "Time to wake up Kori" said Richard sweetly giving his wife a gentle shake.

"Good morning Richard" said Kori letting out a yawn.

"Good morning" he replied; "I have breakfast on the table".

"Thank you, Richard," she said giving him a good morning kiss.

"Your welcome" he replied. "Could you wake up Raven for me then we can all have breakfast together".

"Certainly" said Kori. And with that she went to wake up Raven.

Ten minutes later the trio was at the table having their morning meal when something caught Raven's attention.

for the first time she noticed a leather bracelet with a cat charm wrapped around Kori's wrist. "Hey Kori where did you get that Bracelet" asked Raven?

"Oh, this" replied Kori reaching down to the bracelet. "I honestly don't remember, but I have the oddest feeling it was a gift from someone important".

"That is odd" spoke up Richard "because I have the same feeling about this dagger, but I have no idea where I got it from".

Raven gasped, "I have something like that as well" she said pulling out a necklace from around her neck.

"What could it mean" questioned Richard?

"I don't know" replied Kori; "I know, how about after breakfast we go to jump village and see if Victor has something like that"?

"That's a great idea" replied Raven.

For the remainder of breakfast the trio pondered what this all could mean.

"So do you think that Victor has returned to Jump village yet" asked Kori?

Raven lowered her head in sadness remembering her party and how much of a disaster it was.

Kori noticed this, "my apologies Raven I did not mean to bring up such bad memories".

"It's alright" replied Raven "I will be fine".

"Well I think Victor should be back to the village by now" spoke up Richard trying to lighten the mood.

Several hours later the trio mad it to Jump village.

As soon as they stepped into the village an image of the forest flooded Ravens mind. The image was so strong it took her off guard and she stumbled back a step.

"Are you alright" asked Richard ever the protector of the group?

"I'm fine" replied Raven gratefully. "I wonder what that was" thought Raven, "why did I have a vision of the forest"?

After a few minutes of walking the group finally arrived at Victors shop.

Richard gave a firm knock on the door.

Victor did not answer.

A moment later Richard heard the sound of a hammer hitting an anvil and he suspected Victor was around back working on his latest accomplishment either armor, or some other kind of weapon for the knights of the kingdom.

"Come on I think Victor is around back" said Richard.

"I think your right" replied Kori, "let's go".

So the trio made their way behind the shop where they found Victor hammering away on a sword.

"Hey Victor" called Raven.

Victor stopped hammering immediately," your majesty" replied Victor bowing.

"Arise Victor you know I don't like it when you bow to me".

Victor just laughed, "that's princess Raven for ya" he said.

Both Kori and Richard let out a small chuckle.

"So what can I help you three with" asked Victor?

"Well you see…" Raven said shuffling her feet a little.

"We were wondering if you have any items that you feel was given to you by someone important, but you have no idea who that person is or where that item came from" asked Kori saving Raven from sounding crazy?

"Well now that you mention it, I do have something like that" replied Victor, "follow me".

Victor led the group into his shop. Hanging on the wall was four large dragon scales. "Is that-" began Richard.

"Dragon scales, yes" finished Victor, "I have no idea where I got them, but I feel like they were an important gift from someone".

"But I thought dragons went extinct over a hundred years ago" said Raven.

"They did" replied Victor "that's what's strange about them".

"We all have items like that" said Kori.

"Really", asked Victor?

"Yes" replied Raven.

"What can this mean" asked Victor?

"I don't know" replied Raven, "but I think our answer lies in the forest just outside the village".

"The forbidden forest" asked Victor, "what makes you so sure"?

"Just a feeling" replied Raven.

"You do know only the king and the Arc wizard are allowed in that forest" spoke up Richard?

"I'm royalty" replied Raven; "I don't think the king will get to mad if we visit".

"Alright" said Victor, "let's go". And with that the four friends made their way to the forest.

As soon as they got to the forest Richard was starting to have his doubts. "Should we really be doing this" he asked?

"Oh, come on" scoffed Raven. "Not scared are you" she taunted?

"Of course not" replied Richard, "I just have a bad feeling about this that's all".

"I don't sense anything" replied Raven "and I'm the one who can literally sense danger". "Now let's go".

"Alright" replied Richard against his better judgement.

As soon as they stepped into the forest Raven let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees clutching her head. Images flashed through her head at lightning speed, her mind literally overwhelmed by dozens of emotions flooding her mind at the same time.

**With Garfield**

As soon as Raven and the others stepped into the forest Garfield could sense them. "No", he shouted to himself, "they can't be here", "they have to go away".

At that moment an idea came to him.

Garfield hated the idea, he hated manipulating them, but he also knew it was to only way to get them to leave. Luckily for him he knew all of them very well, especially Raven, which meant he knew exactly how her powers work.

He also knew that if Richard saw any of them in any danger, he would make them retreat, in fact he was counting on it.

Garfield calmed his mind for a split second, then he flooded his own mind with every emotion he could feel. He felt anger, sadness, love, hate, joy, hope, despair, heartbreak, worry, and passion to name a few.

Garfield knew that if he felt everything all at once so would Raven and that would over tax her empathic senses, and he was right. The one thing he didn't foresee was how difficult it was for him and how much energy it took.

Garfield could feel Raven on the verge of unconsciousness, but the problem was he was about to pass out as well. "Just a little longer" yelled Garfield in his mind.

**With Raven and the others **

Raven continued to scream in pain as the emotions flooded her mind. A moment or two later Raven finally lost consciousness.

The other three had no idea what was happening.

Richard was the first to snap out of it. "Victor Grab princess Raven we're leaving" he shouted. And with that command Victor did just that and the group left back to the village.

**With Garfield**

Garfield's plan worked, he could tell they were leaving, hopefully for the first and last time. Deep down Garfield knew that they would be back…. and his manipulative plan would not work a second time….


	4. Chapter 4 Clever minds

Chapter 4: Clever minds

It had been several hours since Richard and the others made it back to Victor's shop. Raven was still unconscious, Kori and Victor were confused as to what happened, and Richard wanted answers.

both Kori and Victor busied themselves with different tasks while they waited for Raven to wake.

As well as being the Viceroy of Bludhaven, Jump village fell under Richard's territory as well.

Because he could not be in both places at once, with the kings permission he appointed Barbra Gordon, a childhood friend to watch over the village in his place. And so he decided to go and see her while he waited for Raven to awaken.

The sun was just about to set when Raven finally woke up. Richard was the only one around, both Kori and Victor were preparing things for dinner.

Richard had returned about half an hour earlier from his meeting with Barbra to check on the affairs of the village.

Raven woke with a start, a slight pain in her head still lingered from the over exertion of her powers.

"Glad your finally awake" came Richard's voice across the room.

"Uh" groaned Raven, "what happened"?

"Once we walked into the forest you fell to the ground in pain and then passed out".

Just then it all came back to her, walking into the forest, the rapid images she couldn't make out, and the flood of different emotions.

"What exactly happened" demanded Richard?

"I-I don't know" replied Raven honestly. "It felt like someone or something doesn't want me in the forest".

"I told you it was dangerous" replied Richard.

"Your right Richard it was dangerous, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you". "however now I know that all the answers I seek are in that forest and I have to find a way in".

"Raven you know I care for you like a sister and that's why I really think you should let it go and go home" said Richard.

"I'm sorry Richard but you know I can't do that" replied Raven.

"I know" replied Richard solemnly.

**With King Wayne **

King Wayne hadn't told anyone that Princess Raven had left except the Arc Wizard.

It had been three days she had been gone his subjects and even king Ra's and Tim were curious of her whereabouts.

King Ra's wanted to personally apologize for his son Damian's disgraceful actions. Both King Wayne and King Ra's were in king Wayne's study.

"I would like to apologize to you once again for Prince Damian's actions" said King Ra's.

"think no more of it" replied King Wayne, "all is forgiven old friend".

"You are to kind" replied King Ra's, "but I wonder if princess Raven shares the same sentiment" he asked?

"I can assure you she does", "however she has decided to spend some time in Bludhaven with my trusted Viceroy Richard and his wife Kori so that she can see how people outside of this castle live. "She wants to understand her people better so that she can get a better understanding of what it means to rule and serve the needs of her people" king Wayne lied.

"If I may, in light of recent events because she was unable to marry prince Damian our kingdoms could still be united if princess Raven were to marry prince Timothy" said king Ra's.

"A fine idea" replied king Wayne, "I myself have had similar thoughts". "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, and when my daughter returns, I will let know the good news and preparations can be started" said King Wayne.

"You truly are a generous king" replied Ra's.

**With Raven**

Several weeks had passed, Richard and Kori had long since returned to Bludhaven and Raven was staying with Victor in Jump village. She just couldn't get the image of the forest out of her mind.

For several weeks Raven had been training her mind to go back into the forest. She had felt his presence last time just before she lost consciousness for a split second. She knew that someone was in the forest and he was trying to keep her out. she was going to find out who and why.

She had come up with a brilliant plan, she knew that whoever was in the forest would know exactly when she entered the forest just like last time.

She also figured that he would try to over tax her powers again, only this time if he tried, she would close off her mind leaving his mind wide open and that way she could track him down.

**with Garfield**

Garfield knew that Raven would try to infiltrate his forest again and for several weeks Garfield wracked his brain for any idea to keep her out, when suddenly an idea came to him. if he was going to make her stay out, he would have to do something drastic that didn't involve hurting her but rather scaring her into never wanting to return. But in order to pull it off he would need help, and Garfield knew just where to turn to.

**With Raven **

It was finally time to put her plan into action.

Victor had tried to talk her out of it several times, but she would not relent. Raven just had to know.

So before she left for the forest Victor wished her good luck.

Raven had finally made it to the forest, she took a deep breath and recited a mantra that she didn't even remember where she learned it from to calm her nerves. "Here goes" she said to herself out loud.

Raven then took one step into the forest and then another and before she new it she was a few meters in.

"perhaps he doesn't know I'm here" Raven thought to herself.

Just then the images from last time flooded into her mind, and a second later came all of the emotions.

And just like she trained Raven blocked off her mind.

**With Garfield**

It was finally time to put his plan into action.

Garfield sensed the second Raven stepped into his forest, but this time he would let her walk a few meters in to lure her into a false sense of security.

He then flooded his own mind with all of his emotions even though he knew it would not work. A moment later Raven blocked off her mind just like he had anticipated.

The only reason he knew this is because he could no longer sense her powers. And in that split-second Garfield morphed into an insect smaller than a flea that barely had any brain functions, enough that he could morph back when he needed to but not enough that Raven could track.

**With Raven **

The pain of the flooding emotions brought her to her knees, but she had trained for this and she blocked off her mind.

As soon as she blocked off her mind the pain stopped.

"What" shouted Raven in confusion? "That's impossible", "why am I not able to track him"? Raven was beyond frustrated; her plan should have worked.

she then stood up, as soon as she did her eyes went wide with fear.

Standing in front of her was every animal imaginable from wolves and jaguars to birds flying above her head and squirrels perched in trees.

Raven tried to take a step forward and every animal in the forest let out a growl or screech at her.

she had never seen animals act that organized. She then took a step to the side and again the animals rebuked her.

Raven took a step backwards and all the animals took a step forward. But the strange thing was they were all silent.

Raven was starting to realize what was happening, but she wanted to test her theory, so she took a step forward.

Just like she predicted the Animals rebuked her again. She then took a step backwards and again the animals took a step towards her but remained silent.

Finally Raven conceded defeat, she was out of options. If she moved forwards the predators would hurt her and if she were to levitate the birds and squirrels would do the same, and she refused to kill any of the animals of the forest.

"ALRIGHT", "YOU WIN", "I'M LEAVING" shouted Raven.

She then turned around and walked out of the forest and all of the animals followed her until she got to the edge and then they retreated back into the forest.

**With Garfield**

After five minutes or so Garfield heard Raven shout her defeat and he could sense her leaving.

Even as a small insect he could still hear his surroundings.

Once Raven was gone Garfield morphed back to normal. His plan had worked.

Luckily for him none of the animals were effected by the reality warping spell and after Alegar died all of the animals recognized him as their guardian just as they had with Alegar.

Garfield let out a small chuckle to himself, "you really are clever Raven I'll give you that" said Garfield to himself out loud…. "But not clever enough".


	5. Chapter 5 fore everyone's sake

Chapter 5 For everyone's sake

**A/N: to anyone reading this sorry for the late update. I will also have another new chapter posted later this week. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story**

Garfield sat in his cave thinking about the events of the day. That was the second time he was able to outwit Raven; he wasn't sure he could do it a third time. That's why he told every animal in the forest to keep her out any way they could without hurting her.

More than anything Gar wanted to see Raven, but he just couldn't risk her seeing him and having her memories return.

Being cursed with all of time had one advantage and that was that he could feel time trying to correct itself.

Garfield knew that the reality warping magic wouldn't last forever, he just had to hold off long enough for Raven to get married.

King Wayne had sent him a letter explaining how the marriage with prince Damian had fallen apart and how the situation could be salvaged if Raven married Prince Timothy. He also warned Garfield that Raven might try to invade his forest, after he received a letter from Richard.

Garfield was warned that Raven would try to infiltrate his forest he just had no idea when or how. Now she had attempted twice, and he had no choice but to write a letter back to the king about what had happened.

Garfield shifted into a bird and asked one of the birds to go to his old cottage and bring back some parchment, ink, and a piece of ribbon. He told the bird exactly where to find them.

A few moments later the bird returned with the requested items. After the delivery was made the bird flew off.

To Garfield's delight the bird took extra care not to come near him, instead the bird left the parchment and ink just outside the cave. Still in the form of a bird Garfield plucked one of his feathers to write the letter. After finishing with the letter Garfield read it once over.

"_Your majesty king Wayne"_

"_I appreciate your warning about Rav- pardon, princess Raven, it is as you have suspected". "She has indeed tried to infiltrate my forest twice now, both times I was able to keep her at bay". "However, I do not know how much longer I can keep her out". "I suspect the reality magic is trying to correct itself with her". "If that is the case, then it is only a matter of time before she gains her memory back". "I accept your decision for her to marry prince Timothy, I have heard many wonderful things about him". "Both you and Princess Raven have my blessing". "Princess Raven is in Jump village staying with Victor, for everyone's sake I wish for you to send someone to return her to the castle". _

"_Respectfully, Garfield". _

Garfield rolled up the letter and tied the ribbon around it. He then morphed into a bird once more and beckoned a bird come and see him once more. "Please deliver this letter to his majesty king Wayne with much haste" asked Garfield?

The bird agreed his request.

Garfield then threw the letter in the air and the bird caught it in its talons and flew off.

**With King Wayne **

The king was sitting in his study pondering the proposal of prince Timothy marrying Raven. Jason was also there reading a book.

Prince Timothy was asked his opinion a week prior. At first, he refused saying "princess Raven was still getting over the embarrassment at the hands of prince Damian".

Naturally he was right, but king Wayne suspected he had other reasons.

After speaking with both king Ra's and king Wayne respectively in private he agreed it was for the best.

Suddenly king Wayne heard a tapping sound. He went to the window to investigate and saw a bird tapping on the window with a letter clutched in its talons.

King Wayne opened the window and took the letter from the bird and the bird flew off. "Jason go retrieve Alegar, tell him I must speak with him urgently" asked King Wayne after reading the letter.

"Very well" replied Jason with a bow. A moment later he was gone.

Approximately ten minutes past when Jason returned with the Arc Wizard in tow.

"Jason leave us" commanded King Wayne.

Jason bowed and left.

"You sent for me your highness" replied the Arc wizard?

"Drop the formality Alegar, we have a situation" replied the king.

"Very well what's wrong Bruce" asked Alegar?

"Here read this" said the king handing him the letter.

"I see" replied Alegar after reading the letter, "that is a problem". "What are your orders"?

"Retrieve her unharmed and don't involve him" ordered king Wayne.

"That might be difficult if she decides to fight" said Alegar.

"Do not engage her" ordered the king, "retrieve her while she sleeps".

"Understood" said Alegar, "I assume you will want to make it seem her like return is official"?

"A carriage will be waiting for when you get back" replied the king, "before you go make sure she cannot escape the castle again".

"Consider it done" replied Alegar. His staff glowed for a second and then he vanished.

**With Raven **

It was currently nighttime as Raven sat in the small room, she had been staying in at Victor's house pondering the events of the day, more specifically who was trying to keep her out of the forest and why. Also why did their presence feel so familiar to her.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Come In" she called.

"Hey, Raven I'm going to bed now" said Victor opening the door. "Do you need anything before I go", he asked?

"No thank you" Victor, "I'm fine" replied Raven.

"Ok, well goodnight Princess" he teased.

"Goodnight Victor I'll see you tomorrow" said Raven. And with that Victor left.

**With the Arc Wizard**

The Arc wizard went to Victors house he could sense that Raven was still awake, so he decided to come back a little later. And with that he vanished, reappearing just outside the forest.

Garfield could feel his presence the second the Arc wizard stepped foot in the forest. Before he knew it, the Arc Wizard was at the entrance to the cave.

"It's been a long time Garfield" greeted the Arc wizard; "would you mind coming out here to talk with me"?

"I see his Majesty got my letter" said Gar.

"Yes", replied the Arc wizard, "now will you come talk with me"?

"Aren't you worried you might die because of my curse" said Gar?

"No, but if it puts your mind at ease, I will step down to the bank out of the curses range" said the Arc wizard walking down the path.

Once the Arc wizard was securely out of range of the curse Gar stepped out of the cave. "What do you want Alegar" spat Gar?

"I see you still don't trust me" replied Alegar.

"I trust you enough" retorted Gar "but like told you before, I will never forgive you for letting him die".

"Garfield I truly am sorry I wasn't her for my dragon counterpart, but I am worried about you". "How are you doing"?

"Save your breath" spat Gar, "you're not my father just because you have all his memories and I don't need your sympathy".

"I do not feel sorry for you, but I do worry about you Garfield".

"Well stop" retorted Gar, "I can take care of myself".

"How are you holding up with the curse" asked Alegar?

"I can't die remember" sneered Gar.

"That's not what I meant" scolded Alegar, "I mean how are you holding up mentally"?

"The woman I love doesn't even remember me and is marrying another man, I can never see my friends again, I can't die, anything that comes near me dies, my father is dead, I had to force the woman I love to stay away, and I can never leave this cave". "Did I miss anything"? "Oh, yeah, and I chose this and caused it, I'm fine" retorted Gar sarcastically.

"Garfield, I wish I could help you" said Alegar.

"Don't bother trying, I don't need your help, I said I can take care of myself". "I believe Raven is asleep now".

"Alright Garfield I will leave but just know I will not give up on trying to save you" exclaimed Alegar, and then he vanished.

"I know you won't" said Gar out loud after Alegar left.


	6. Chapter 6 Back in the Castle

Chapter 6: Back in the castle

The Arc Wizard had just left Garfield's forest he honestly hated Seeing him in such a state. After all he did have all the dragon's memories and experiences and Garfield was like a son to him. Alegar was now in front of Victor's house he could tell that both occupants were asleep.

He waved his hand and a letter appeared with the king's seal. The letter explained that Raven went back to the castle. He knew that when Victor woke up and noticed Raven was gone, he would worry. That's why he had prepared for this.

A moment later the Arc wizard disappeared and reappeared inside Ravens room.

Raven was asleep on a small makeshift bed, but she looked comfortable enough.

The Arc wizard then hovered his hand above Raven, a blue mist emanated from his hand and swirled around her putting her into a deeper sleep so she wouldn't wake up when he moved her. She wouldn't wake up until morning.

Alegar then picked Raven up bridle style and disappeared.

About a mile outside the castle Jason sat atop a carriage pulled by horses. Currently he was waiting for the Arc wizard and princess Raven.

A few minutes later the Arc wizard appeared out of nowhere carrying Princess Raven bridle style asleep in his arms.

"Good evening Jason" greeted Alegar.

"Good evening Arc wizard" greeted Jason in return.

The Arc wizard then put Raven in the back of the carriage and then climbed on top next to Jason. "Let us head back to the castle" said Alegar.

"Very well" replied Jason, and with a crack of the reins the carriage launched forward.

As soon at the carriage made it to the castle Alfred stood at the front of the castle. "Welcome home" greeted Alfred the king's personal servant.

"Good evening Alfred" greeted Alegar. "Princess Raven is asleep in the back I will take her up to her room".

"Very good sir" replied Alfred, "I shall inform his Majesty of princess Raven's safe return".

"Thank you" replied Alegar.

The next morning Raven woke with a stretch. As she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in Victor's house but rather back in her bed, in her own room back at the castle.

Raven then started to panic.

King Wayne was waiting outside of her room waiting for Raven to wake up.

The Arc wizard was with him inspecting the magic that would keep her from escaping.

As soon as he heard Raven start to panic, king Wayne walked into the room. "Ah, I see your finally awake" greeted the king.

"You did this" accused Raven, "you had me brought back".

"That's right" replied the king, "you have been gone long enough".

"You don't get to decide how long I'm gone for" seethed Raven.

King Wayne just nonchalantly waved the comment away.

"Now Raven you know the forest is off limits" said king Wayne his voice getting serious.

This surprised Raven. "How did you know I was at the forest" she asked her anger temporarily forgotten?

"Let's just say a little birdie told me" replied the king he then chuckled at how ironic that statement was.

"There is someone in the forest" Raven said excitedly, "I felt it".

"Now Raven stay out of the forest" he said more sternly all amusement gone.

"But father if I can get inside, I can find them and I can maybe find out what's drawing me there, and if it's a boy maybe he's the one" Raven Rambled. "If I can just get inside maybe I"-

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted king Wayne.

This caught Raven off guard and scared her a little, the king had never yelled at her. But finally, she realized what he said.

"You know something don't you" Accused Raven? "You said "him" WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME" she screamed. "ANSWER ME".

King Wayne turned and walked out the door. Just before he left, he turned back to Raven, "you are not leaving this castle and you are not going into the forest". He then walked out the door.

"FATHER WAIT" she screamed.

"You know you should not blame her for the yearnings of her heart" said the Arc Wizard once King Wayne was in the hallway.

"I know" King Wayne replied shamefully, "I shouldn't have yelled at her". "what would you have me do Alegar"?

"Tell her the truth" replied Alegar.

"You know I can't do that" spat King Wayne? "Why not" asked Alegar?

"You know why".

"I didn't say tell her everything" said Alegar. "As you know my reality magic is starting to wear off of her, even Garfield is aware of this". "The universe is not to fond of its rules being warped".

"I understand that" replied king Wayne, "we are running out of time". "Raven needs to be married before she remembers Garfield or else this whole plan was for nothing the lats part he growled.

"Tell me Your majesty why did you agree to do this for Garfield" asked Alegar?

"You were there, you saw how distraught he was, he lost everything" replied king Wayne.

"Except Raven" added Alegar.

"Yes, but he was broken, he couldn't support her, he couldn't even support himself".

"She was broken also Bruce" replied Alegar, "He wasn't in his right mind, you said so yourself he lost everything".

"If you knew that then, how could you go through with this plan" accused king Wayne?

"Because I wanted him to know that he was never alone". "I must admit that I didn't expect Raven to curse him with a life of isolation, but I understand why she did it and I don't blame her".

"I don't either" replied king Wayne "was I wrong to allow all of this" he asked starting to doubt his decisions? "Could I have helped them"?

"I think you still can", said Alegar, "I also think that destiny is not done with them just yet".

"I hope your right" replied king Wayne, "go talk to her". He then walked away.

"Yes, your majesty" replied Alegar under his breath. He then walked into the room.

"Raven may I talk with you" asked Alegar?

"I can't stop you" replied Raven bitterly.

"Very well" replied Alegar, "Raven you know your father loves you right"?

"He's lying to me and keeping things from me, that doesn't show much love" she spat.

"He is only trying to protect you" said Alegar.

"From what" replied Raven?

"I cannot say" replied Alegar.

"You know don't you" accused Raven?

"I know a lot of things" teased Alegar.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it" seethed Raven. "what aren't you telling me"?

"I'm not telling you a lot of things" replied Alegar teasingly again.

"Still not what I meant" complained Raven.

"all joking aside yes, I do know your fathers secret".

"Tell me" demanded Raven.

"I love you like my own daughter Raven, but you know I can't tell you that".

All the frustration was starting to show on Ravens face, tears were brimming in her eyes and threatening to fall. Finally, the dam burst, and she threw herself onto Alegar hugging him for dear life as she started to sob.

"what is wrong with me Alegar"? "My father is lying to me, I keep having visions of the forest, dreams of a boy I've never met and feeling a presence more familiar to me than anyone, but I don't know who it is" she continued to sob.

"Nothing is wrong with you child; your heart simply yearns for what it cannot have right now" replied Alegar soothingly.

"What do you mean" asked Raven her sobs calming to a near sniffle?

"You will understand in time Raven, trust me" said Alegar.

For the next hour Raven cling to him casting all her worries, fears and failures on Alegar.

**With king Wayne**

King Wayne sat in his study feeling guilty, angry and hurt at himself for yelling at Raven.

for hours the thought of taking the Arc Wizards advice and telling Raven the truth or at least some of it.

Finally, he had come up with a solution. He would tell Raven some of the truth about Garfield if she agreed to marry prince Timothy.

King Wayne made his way to Raven's room with renewed determination. He gave three quick knocks once he reached the door.

"Come in" came a reply.

And so, he opened the door and walked in.

"what do you want" spat Raven?

"I know you're still mad at me and with good reason" replied King Wayne "but, I came here to apologize for earlier, and to tell you the truth, or at least as much as I can".

"Really" asked Raven?

"yes, but I have some conditions" said King Wayne.

"Go on, I'm listening" said Raven.

"first off, I want to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you can you forgive me"?

"I forgive you" replied Raven.

"Me and King Ra's have come to an agreement, because your marriage with prince Damian didn't work, we decided you will marry prince Timothy in his place, is this acceptable"?

Raven thought about it for a moment, she had no problems with Prince Timothy.

"That is your condition" asked Raven?

"partially" replied King Wayne.

"And what is the other part" asked Raven?

"you will marry prince Timothy, I will tell you what you want to know about the forest and it's inhabitant as much as I can, and you will put this obsession with it behind you and focus on your duty to your kingdom and your people" replied King Wayne laying it all on the line. "Do you accept"?

Raven thought about it for a moment, "I accept" she replied.

**A/N: well there you have it. Raven has agreed to marry Tim Drake. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts and what will happen next. Keep in mind this is a BBXRae story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nightmare memories

**A/N: To anyone reading this, sorry if this chapter seems a little slow. I know the last few chapters have mostly been filler, but I can assure you the next few chapters things are going to be a lot crazier. As always read/review/Fav/Follow. Now on with the story. **

"Let me start at the beginning" said King Wayne, "the forest was once home to a dragon". "You see the forest has been here since ancient times, it is even older than Gotham Kingdom".

"Now this dragon has lived in the forest since the beginning so its always had a reputation". "The dragon was a peaceful soul and wanted nothing more than to live in peace".

"When I became king, the first thing I did was make the forest off limits to everyone".

"Is that who I sensed in the forest" asked Raven?

"No", replied King Wayne, "you see, eighteen years ago the best physicians in the kingdom had a child". "Several years later the child developed a rare disease". "The physicians cured their son but with terrible side effects".

"What were the side effects" asked Raven?

"out of respect I cannot say" replied King Wayne. "Now because of these side effects the physicians were exiled, and so they fled to the forest". "Several years after that the physicians died leaving their son all alone". "The dragon took the child in and adopted him as his son". "In that time the child fell in love with a young woman". "the young woman was eventually captured and the dragon who had raised the child was killed".

Raven let out a gasp hearing this. "What did the boy do next"?

"He rescued the girl he loved" replied king Wayne "but having lost both his parents and his adopted dragon father the boy was emotionally destroyed". "And so, because he lost everything the boy pushed the girl, he loved away believing he couldn't take care of her". "The girl was so heart broken she cursed the boy with a fate far worse than death".

Raven's eyes glossed over as thousands of images flooded her mind, the images were moving so fast she couldn't understand any of them. Finally, the images stopped on an image of her wearing a strange blue cloak. The image of her in the cloak turned and looked at her soul self and said one-word, "Garfield". The image then vanished as quickly as it came.

Raven called King Wayne, "are you alright"?

Raven snapped out of her trance like state. "I'm fine why do you ask" she said?

"You blanked out for a few moments" replied King Wayne.

"I'm fine" replied Raven again, "so what happened to Garfield next" she asked?

"Where did you hear that name" asked the king? "I didn't tell you his name".

"I saw it in a vision just a moment ago" replied Raven.

what else did you see" asked the king?

"I'm not sure" she replied "there were thousands of images moving too fast until they stopped on one of me wearing a blue cloak and the only word the image of me said was Garfield".

"So, she is starting to remember" thought king Wayne.

"Garfield is the boy in the forest and because of his curse nobody can go in the forest for their own safety as well as his" replied king Wayne to her question.

"What kind of a curse is it, can't Alegar break it" asked Raven?

"I cannot tell you what the curse is and no Alegar can't break it" replied the king. "It can only be broken by the one who cast it".

"Where is this girl" asked Raven, "can't you just have her break the curse"?

"It's not that simple" replied king Wayne, "I cannot tell you anymore about this, now it's time for you to put this all behind you".

"understood" replied Raven, "thank you for being honest with me father".

"You are welcome" replied the king, he then leaned over and kissed her forehead, "now get some sleep, we have a busy week ahead of us".

"Good night father I'll see you tomorrow" replied Raven.

"Good night Raven". the king then turned and walked out of the room.

**Later that night **

King Wayne was woken up several hours later the entire castle was shaking, his first thought was that they were under siege. After a moment of thought he realized exactly what was going on. King Wayne got dressed in record time and without a second thought he sprinted to Ravens room.

The Arc wizard had apparently figured out what was going on, as well as king Ra's and prince Tim because they were waiting at the princess's door when king Wayne showed up.

It was the same thing that happened at Ravens birthday.

"Is the princess alright" asked prince Tim concerned?

"I assure you everything will be alright, please return to your chambers" replied king Wayne speaking to both prince Tim and King Ra's.

"I expect you will tell us what is going on in the morning" asked king Ra's?

"certainly", replied King Wayne.

And with that both the foreign prince and king returned to their respective chambers.

"Follow me Alegar" said king Wayne opening the door to Ravens chamber.

Once inside they saw Raven asleep on her bead tossing and turning and letting out moans and whimpers of fear. And they both knew that Raven was having a nightmare.

**In Ravens dream**

Raven was standing in a forest she was wearing the blue cloak from the image earlier. A wave of fear overcame her as she felt a shackle wrap around her neck. Her powers were starting to drain as her fear was rising.

Before she knew what was happening the entire forest on fire as she looked around.

"RAVEN RUN!... FIND GAR"! Came a shout somewhere in the distance. But Raven couldn't see anything except the flames all around her.

terror took ahold of her as she started inhaling smoke and coughing uncontrollably.

Raven woke up in full blown terror, sobs wracked her entire body as she clawed at her neck where the collar was in her nightmare. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"FIRE…. FIRE" she half choked out; half screamed.

"Shhh, Shhhh" King Wayne tried to sooth grabbing her arms to keep her from hurting herself.

"Raven you're alright it was just a dream" tried King Wayne holding his struggling daughter.

"THE FIRE…. WHERE'S GAR" she screamed.

King Wayne gasped loosening his grip slightly in shock.

The Arc wizard decided it was time for him to intervene. He then extended both of his hands above Ravens head, "calm yourself" he said as a sparkling gold mist flowed out of his hands and surrounded Raven.

Raven immediately stopped struggling in the king's arms.

Finally, Ravens mind caught up with her body and she started to cry recalling how real the dream felt.

"Shhh" coed King Wayne stroking her hair, "your safe it was only a dream", even though he knew it was not a dream but a memory.

With his arms still extended over Raven, the Arc Wizard changed the gold mist making it turn blue. And a moment later Raven was asleep in King Wayne's arms.

The mist then turned a soft green color, "only pleasant dreams" tonight said the Arc wizard using his magic.

Now that he calmed her, put her back to sleep, and gave her pleasant dreams the Arc wizard let his hands drop to his sides letting his magic stop.

King Wayne gently laid Raven back down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

And with that him and the Arc wizard left the room.

"May I speak with you your majesty" asked Alegar?

"Yes, let go to my study".

"I'm sure you realized by now that was no ordinary nightmare but rather a memory" said Alegar once they got to the study.

"Yes, the forest fire, I know" replied king Wayne, "I fear it is only a matter of time before the rest of her memories return".

"Your right" replied Alegar, "and I'm afraid this is not the last time this will happen". "Her memories are coming back faster than I thought, anything could reawaken them at this point".

"What can we do", asked King Wayne?

"There's not much we can do" replied Alegar, "I can't stop her memories from coming back".

**the next day **

the next morning Raven woke with a stretch as the sun flooded her room. For some reason she felt as though today would be a good day.

After freshening up Raven walked down the halls of the castle a small smile gracing her face. without paying attention to where she was going, she had made her way to the throne room.

"I wonder how father is doing this morning" she thought. As soon as she walked into the throne room, she saw her father as well as Ra's and Alegar talking.

"Good morning", she greeted happily.

"And a good morning to you as well princess", replied King Ra's.

"Raven could you please excuse us for a while as we discuss wedding details" asked King Wayne.

"Sure", replied Raven.

"if you want prince Tim is in the library and I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company" said King Ra's.

"alright, I will see you all later then" replied Raven and with that she left to make her way to the Library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Remembering everything

**A/N: to anyone reading this, let me know what you think. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story. **

Prince Tim was sitting in the library reading a book when raven came in.

"Can I join you" she asked almost expecting him to tell her to no and to go away?

"Sure" replied Tim.

This caught Raven by surprise. "So, what are you reading" asked Raven as she sat down beside him?

"The history of Gotham kingdom" replied Tim. "Did you know that about eighteen years ago a plague swept through the country killing hundreds until the Arc wizard cured it", he asked?

"No, I didn't know that" replied Raven curiously.

"As far as I can tell there was only ever one person to survive". "This book doesn't say who it was it just says that it was a child of local physicians and once they cured him the family was never heard from again.

"That sounds like the story father told me about Garfield" thought Raven.

For the next few minutes they both sat in awkward silence.

Tim was the first one to break the silence. "So, about the wedding…. What are your thoughts" he asked?

"It's our duty to our kingdoms isn't it" replied Raven shyly blushing a little?

"Well yes" replied Tim, "but what I mean is are you ok with marrying me"?

"Well I uh... I mean I…." Raven stuttered.

"It's alright Raven you can be honest with me" said Tim.

Raven let out a sigh, "I'm not sure", "I feel like something is off about this whole thing".

"If I'm honest I feel the same way" replied Tim. "I'm hesitant about this whole thing".

"So, what I'm not good enough for you" said Raven in fake anger.

"N-no it's not that… I-I just…"stuttered Tim blushing in embarrassment.

"Relax" said Raven, "I'm just messing with you" she then burst into laughter.

"That's not funny" pouted Tim.

"You should have seen your face" said Raven, her laughter now just slight giggles. "So why are you going through with this Tim if it's not what you truly want" asked Raven?

"I'm doing this for my father, I don't want to disappoint him like Damian did" replied Tim.

"What happened to Damian" asked Raven?

"He was stripped of his succession to the throne and put under my rule" replied Tim. "He is currently locked in our room until we return home". "He won't be causing any more trouble".

"So why are you going through with this" asked Tim?

"I promised my father I would get married and get serious about my responsibilities to the kingdom if he gave me some information".

"May I ask what information he gave you" asked Tim?

"I'm sorry but I cannot say" replied Raven. "So, if not me then do you have someone you do want to marry" asked Raven slyly?

Tim's face turned bright red at the question.

"So, you do" guessed Raven, "who is it"?

"I-I never said that" replied Tim flustered.

"You didn't have to" said Raven, "your reaction says it all".

"Well what about you" accused Tim?

"I-I don't know" replied Raven honestly.

This sparked Tim's curiosity. "What do you mean"?

"I feel like there is someone I do love I just don't remember who" replied Raven.

"I have an idea" shouted Raven a little to excitedly. A random book flew off a shelf onto the floor. "sorry about that" she said as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"It's alright" replied Tim. "So, what's your idea".

"You can call off the wedding" explained Raven.

"I can't do that" replied Tim, "what about my father"?

"Tim as much responsibility as you have to your country you have just as much responsibility to your heart, and this is the only way you will be able to marry the girl you truly love".

"Your right" replied Tim, "thank you".

All of a sudden while Raven was looking at Tim he changed into a green boy with shaggy green hair. "Your welcome Gar" replied Raven.

"Gar, who's that" asked Tim?

Raven was no longer listening, her eyes glossed over and black energy started surrounding her whole body.

An image of herself in a blue cloak appeared in her mind. "You to have a responsibility to your heart, NOW REMEMBER" she shouted in Ravens mind. Memories then flooded into her mind with perfect clarity.

Raven fell to her knees clutching her head. "AHHHHH"! she screamed "MAKE IT STOP".

"Raven, what's wrong" shouted Tim?

Raven continued to scream in pain unable to answer him.

"Raven I'll get help" shouted Tim, and with that he ran out of the room.

**With the kings**

The two kings and the Arc wizard were still talking when the door to the throne room bust open.

"KING WAYNE, ARC WIZARD HELP, IT'S RAVEN" shouted Tim in full blown panic.

"Tim what is it" said king Wayne?

"I don't know" panicked Tim. "It's Raven, she called me Gar and then she just started screaming".

"Take me to her" shouted King Wayne. All four of them then ran out of the room.

Before they even made it to the library dark energy crackled along the walls. Finally, they made it to the library.

"Stay here" shouted King Wayne to both foreign guests.

"What about Raven" shouted Tim defiantly?

"Do not worry I will take good care of her" soothed the Arc wizard. "Your majesty I must ask that you stay out here as well" said the Arc wizard.

"Not a chance Alegar" spat king Wayne.

"I cannot guarantee your safety" replied the Arc wizard.

"I'll take my chances" replied king Wayne.

As soon as king Wayne and the Arc wizard entered the library everything was in chaos. Books were flying around slamming into walls in every direction. The walls were cracking with the dark energy flowing across them.

In the center of the chaos was Raven floating in the air screaming as dark energy was being released in every direction.

"Raven what's wrong" shouted king Wayne?

"I REMEMBER… EVERYTHING" screamed Raven tears flowing from her eyes.

King Wayne gasped; He knew that Raven was far beyond control. He then turned to the Arc wizard, "Alegar help her" shouted King Wayne.

Alegar nodded to king Wayne, "your majesty I'm sorry" he apologized as if knowing something the king did not. He then floated up to Raven and hugged her bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Raven I'm sorry for everything" he said sadly. He then gripped her tighter and absorbed all of her power into himself causing them both to lose consciousness.

They both fell from the air; Raven fell on top of the Arc Wizard who fell on the floor with a sickening thud and crack.

"RAVEN, ALEGAR", screamed King Wayne. "TIM, RA'S HELP ME" he screamed.

Both royals rushed into the room.

"Tim take Raven to her room"; "Ra's help me get Alegar" commanded King Wayne.

Hearing the commotion Jason rushed into the room, "how can I help he asked"?

"Help Tim get Raven to her room" ordered King Wayne.

Tim picked up Raven bridle style and carried her out of the room accompanied by Jason.

Both kings picked up the Arc wizard and put him on king Wayne's back. "We must hurry before his powers come back" said king Wayne.

"Understood" replied King Ra's. and with that they both hurried out of the room.

Tim and Jason made it to the princess's room, Jason opened the door and went in first, normally no one was allowed in the princess' chamber except the king, the Arc Wizard, and Kori. Under the current circumstance's things change.

Tim laid Raven on the bed, covered her with a blanket and backed away.

"What happened" asked Jason? Once they left the princess's room Tim told Jason all that he knew.

**With the two Kings**

Both King Wayne and King Ra's made it to the medical chamber and laid the Arc wizard on the bed. King Wayne started to hear the crackle of magic. "Back away" he shouted.

Both kings quickly got away from the Arc wizard just as green lightning crackled around his body.

This time King Wayne knew something was wrong. Not only was green lightning surrounding the Arc Wizard, but dark energy was also swirling around him colliding with the lightning, almost as if they were battling.

King Wayne knew the black energy belonged to Raven. he also knew that things were going to get a lot more complicated. With Raven getting her memories back it's only a matter of time before she goes to see Garfield. And with Ravens powers battling the Arc Wizards, Garfield is the only one who could possibly save him, as he's the only one with enough influence to quell Ravens magic. The king started to get a headache just thinking about all of the upcoming complications.

Later that day word was sent to Richard Kori, and victor that Raven was hurt. By the end of the day they arrived at the castle. Raven was still unconscious when they arrived. Much to the dismay of King Ra's and the secret joy of prince Tim the wedding was called off.

Several days past Raven had finally woken up, but she refused to see anyone.

King Wayne had tried to speak with her, but she had locked the door and refused to speak. he felt extremely guilty, he could hear her crying for hours on end and it broke his heart.

On the fifth day Kori knocked on the door. "Friend Raven, it is Kori will you please open the door I'm worried about you"?

Raven had finally opened the door and let Kori inside.

Raven looked horrible, her eyes were puffy from crying for practically five days straight, she had lost weight from lack of food, and she looked frail.

"What is wrong" asked Kori?

Raven remained silent.

"Please Raven tell me what is wrong". "I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong".

Very little of Ravens powers remained after the Arc Wizard absorbed most of them. Raven put her hand on Kori's head and used some of the power she had left to return her memories. She even added the memory of what happened on the night everything changed.

Kori fell to her knees beside Raven. she then began cry, which made Raven cry more.

Kori felt like all of this was partially her fault. She knew that Gar was going to do something drastic and she said nothing.

Richard and Victor both felt horrible and wanted to know what happened to Raven. as they walked past her room, they heard both her and Kori crying. Richard knocked on the door and he and Victor walked in without even waiting for an answer.

They walked over to the two girls "what's wro-" Richard's sentence was cut off as Raven stood up and put both her hands on both boy's heads.

Like she did with Kori, Raven unlocked their memories and gave them the memory of that night.

Both Richard and Victor fell to their knees with tears starting to brim in their eyes, remembering their friend.

Victor was in complete shock, one step away from being catatonic.

Both Raven and Kori were on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Richard was angry beyond measure.

Richard got to his feet, none of the others seem to notice when he left the room.

Richard practically sprinted to the throne room.

The king was sitting on his throne looking utterly exhausted. His posture was slumped over and his hand rested over his eyes in frustration.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US" screamed Richard bursting through the door.

The king looked up and saw the anger burning in Richards eyes.

"EVERYONE OUT"! shouted King Wayne.

A moment later the only two left in the room was Richard and the king. "I see you got your memory back" said king Wayne.

"That's right" seethed Richard. "How could you alter our memories like that"?

"It wasn't my decision" replied the king, "I was opposed to the idea".

"How could you let Garfield make a decision like that" shouted Richard? "He was broken and empty, he had just lost everything".

"I know" replied king Wayne, "I tried to talk him down and help him, but he couldn't be swayed".

Richard had tears in his eyes he was so angry. "What about Raven, did she deserve to lose her most precious memories" seethed Richard?

"Your angry" Richard, "I am to, I never wanted this to happen" said king Wayne.

"YOU LET IT HAPPEN" shouted Richard frustrated.

"I know and I am sorry, to all of you".

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH" shouted Richard drawing his sword.

He then lunged at the king in a blind rage, fully intent on killing him.

King Wayne stood there fully ready to except his punishment, even if that meant he had to die.

Richard was inches away from the king when he heard a shout behind him.

"RICHARD ENOUGH"! shouted Raven.

Richard halted his blade.

Raven walked up behind Richard and put her hand on his shoulder. "Richard please leave I need to speak with the king alone" said Raven in an eerily calm voice.

"Alright Raven" replied Richard, he then sheathed his sword, turned around and walked out of the room leaving Raven alone with the king just like she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A meeting with Garfield

**A/N: to anyone reading this, as always let me know what you think. Also read/review/fav/follow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they are really encouraging knowing you all like this story. Now on with the story.**

Raven watched as Richard withdrew his sword and left the throne room. She then turned her attention back to the king.

"You are fortunate I arrived when I did" said Raven. "Richard might have killed you".

"I am willing to accept any punishment from any of you four including death" explained king Wayne.

"I do not accept that" said Raven "I will not let you die, and I won't let any of them harm you". "After all you are still my father". "I still have all the false memories of growing up with you and the Arc wizard as well as all of my memories of my other life with Alegar and Garfield".

"How are you holding up" asked King Wayne? "Are you alright"?

"No" replied Raven coldly, "I am not alright, but in time I will be". "Just because I won't let you die; does not mean you are blameless". "You agreed to this and I will not forgive you for that". "What were you thinking" screeched Raven angrily? "You went behind my back and erased my memories, without even caring about my opinion". "You gave Garfield everything he wanted even though he wasn't in his right mind to think clearly". "Now tell me why would you do that"?

"I didn't wat this Raven, I tried to convince Garfield this was wrong' replied king Wayne. "You have every right to be angry with me".

"I am beyond being angry" spat Raven, "I am hurt, you claim to care about me, but you treated me like a slave".

I never-" king Wayne tried to interject.

" YES, YOU DID" shouted Raven. "YOU GAVE GARFIELD ISOLATION AND PROTECTION FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD, IN EXCHANGE, YOU GOT ME". "ALL THREE OF YOU BARTERED MY LIFE LIKE IT MEANT NOTHING" she screamed.

King Wayne fell silent he couldn't really argue with that.

"THE ARC WIZARD IS JUST AS GUILTY AS YOU ARE".

"Raven, I only ever wanted what is best for you and Garfield". "I did try and talk him out of this, but he wouldn't listen, so I went along with his wishes even though it broke my heart to see him in such a state".

"Why should I believe you" accused Raven?

"I don't blame you for not trusting me lamented the king, but I will do anything to make this up to you and earn your trust back".

"I don't feel like I should tell you this" said Raven, "but, I'm going to see Garfield".

"I know" replied king Wayne.

"I will keep my promise" said Raven, "I will put Garfield behind me, but I need to say goodbye first, I owe him at least that much". "When I return, I will take up my responsibilities as princess". "I will not marry prince Tim, I will marry who I want or perhaps I will not marry at all, that is my choice". "Those are the first things you can do" said Raven, "do you accept"?

"Yes", replied king Wayne, "I accept". "So how do you plan on infiltrating the forest, as you've seen Garfield will stop at nothing to keep you out".

"I have a plan that he won't be able to refuse" said Raven, "now if you will excuse me, I have things to take care of before I see Garfield" she said coldly. And with that Raven left the throne room.

Raven made her way back to her room. Once she got there all her friends were waiting for her, they had all gotten over the shock of finding out about Garfield.

"You're going to see him aren't you" spoke up Richard?

"Yes", replied Raven, "I am".

"We want to come with you" said Kori.

"No", retorted Raven "you all are too emotionally charged".

"And you think you're not" asked Victor sarcastically?

"I'm not going to deny that I am but even still it's too dangerous" said Raven trying to reason with them. "I don't want any of you to get hurt or worse". "And besides I don't even know if what I have planned will even work, I can't even guarantee my own safety".

"That's even more reason we should go, so we can help you and protect you if we need to, argued Richard.

"No, it's too dangerous" Raven shot back.

"You're not the only one who was affected by all of this" snapped Richard, "we have a right to see him just as much as you".

"Of course, you all do" replied Raven, "but I won't lose anyone else" she shouted getting worked up. "I can't handle that again", tears were now brimming in her eyes.

"Richard enough" said Kori sadly.

Richard felt guilty for what he just said, he didn't even take into consideration all that Raven had lost already.

Kori then walked closer to Raven and wrapped her arms around her.

Victor then walked behind them and wrapped both Kori and Raven in a hug.

Lastly Richard found a way to squeeze in and hug his friends.

And for the next ten minutes the four friends stood there in a group hug.

Later that afternoon Raven went to the library to clean up the mess she had made almost a week ago. With everything going on nobody had bothered to go back to the library.

Raven was putting books back on the shelves when Tim walked in.

"Would you like some help" he asked?

"Sure", replied Raven kindly.

"Are you alright" asked Tim as he picked up a book?

"I will be" replied Raven, "so what have you heard about me" she asked?

"Not much" replied Tim, "just that somehow you lost control of your powers and the Arc wizard saved you and that's why he's incapacitated".

"I see" said Raven.

"Does this have anything to do with Gar" asked Tim?

"Yes", replied Raven, "but it's complicated". "How do you know about Garfield anyway" asked Raven?

"I don't even know who that is" said Tim honestly, "I just assumed it was about him because that's what you called me right before you lost control".

"About that…. I'm sorry Tim" apologized Raven.

"It's alright you don't have to apologize", "so who is he"?

"Do you remember that book you were reading about the boy who survived the disease"?

"Yes, why" replied Tim?

"Well…... that's Garfield" said Raven, "he lives in the forest just North of Jump village".

"Is he a friend of yours" asked Tim, "you've never spoken about him"?

"Yes, well that's why things are complicated", "until the other day I didn't even remember him".

Tim was starting to put the pieces together. "So, the incident the other day was you remembering him" said Tim in a way that left no room for denial.

"Yes", replied Raven, "among other things".

"He must mean a lot to you in order to elicit such a reaction" said Tim.

Raven started to blush and turned he face away from Tim. She couldn't turn her face away fast enough as Tim saw her blush.

And then it all clicked for him. "Ah, so that's who you love" teased Tim.

Ravens blush got deeper. "W-what", choked out Raven her voice raising a few octaves. "I didn't say that".

"You didn't have to; your reaction says it all" said Tim turning her own words back on her. "I assume you're going to see him" inquired Tim.

"Yes", said Raven turning towards him the blush now gone.

"I would like to go with you" said Tim.

Raven thought about it for a few minutes. "Alright you can come with me".

"Are your other friends coming with us" he asked?

"No", replied Raven, "you see they are in the same position I am in; they too just got their memory of him back and I feel like they are too emotionally involved".

"And you're not" replied Tim skeptically?

"I am, but it's different" replied Raven. "Not only that, but it's too dangerous".

"How so" asked Tim?

For the next few hours Raven and Tim talked About Garfield, she told him about the curse she put on him and about her life in the forest. She also told him about her recent attempt to infiltrate the forest and how he forced her out. Next they came up with a plan get into the forest and get somewhat close to Garfield but far enough the curse wouldn't affect them. The next day they would go to the forest and put their plan into action. To say that Tim hated the plan would be a massive understatement.

**The next day**

Raven and Tim stood right outside the forest. They had left the castle earlier that morning without telling anyone.

"Are you ready for this" asked Raven?

"Not really" replied Tim nervously, "but I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be". Tim then withdrew a dagger from a sheath on his waist.

Raven then stepped in front of him.

He then wrapped his arm around Raven's neck and put the blade of the dagger against her throat.

They then walked into the forest in unison.

Once the made it a few meters into the forest almost every type of animal made a wall in front of them on land as well as in the air.

"GARFIELD, I AM PRINCE TIMOTHY, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL RAVEN, YOU WILL GRANT ME AN AUDIENCE" shouted Tim as loud as he could.

The animals in front of them growled and looked ready to attack him.

**With Garfield **

With his enhanced senses Garfield could tell two people entered his forest and he could tell one of them was Raven.

A moment later he heard the proclamation that prince Timothy was holding Raven hostage and requested an audience with him.

Without any other choice he shifted into a tiger, three times larger than any normal tiger and let out a roar that was heard throughout the entire forest letting all of the animals know to stand down. He then let out another roar.

**With Tim and Raven**

Both Tim and Raven heard a loud roar from somewhere deep in the forest. They both knew it belonged to Garfield.

Raven knew that it came from Alegar's cave and figured that must be where Garfield was.

A moment later they heard a second roar and all the animals made a path for them.

A lone wolf walking down the path. Both Raven and Tim knew they were supposed to follow the wolf down the path that lead to Garfield, and so they did.

Once they made it to the bank of the cave the wolf turned around and ran back into the forest.

"Garfield come out" shouted Tim still holding the dagger to Ravens throat.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO HURT RAVEN" came a bellow from the cave.

Before they knew what was happening a massive green wolf ran out of the cave and was about to jump off the cliff and down below ready to tear Tim apart.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" shouted Raven throwing out her hand in a stop motion.

Garfield in his wolf form stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down murderously at the pair.

Tim then dramatically pulled the dagger away from Ravens throat to show that he never had any intention of hurting her. he then put the dagger away.

Garfield then morphed back to his normal form. You set me up he bellowed. "How dare you trick me in my own forest".

"YOU FORGET, GARFIELD, THIS IS MY FOREST ALSO" shouted Raven in reply.

"So, it's true, you really do remember" said Garfield calming down a little.

"Yes, Garfield I remember everything" replied Raven.

"I figured as much" said Garfield, "I felt a pulse in my head just before I was knocked unconscious for three days".

Tim found the parallels between them to be strange because Raven was unconscious for three days also.

"What do you want Raven" said Garfield bitterly?

"I want to talk" replied Raven, "and this was the only way to get you attention".

"So, talk" said Garfield.

Raven was taken back at how cold he had gotten.

"Why did you do it Garfield, why did you trade me like salve" accused Raven?

"You know why" retorted Garfield.

"SAY IT" shouted Raven.

"I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU ANYMORE, YOU KNOW THAT" shouted Garfield back.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION, I NEVER DID" shouted Raven in response, "AND NEITHER DID ALEGAR". "SO WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM"?

"EVERYONE" screamed Garfield, "MYSELF INCLUDED". "I ALMOST KILLED YOU TWICE, DON'T YOU GET, I'M DANGEROUS".

"SO AM I" retorted Raven. "You once claimed you never wanted to lose me" said Raven calming down, "and then you went and traded me to the king". "All I ever did was love you Garfield, why wasn't I good enough for you" asked Raven tears now streaming down her face?

"you've got it wrong Raven, it was never you who wasn't good enough, it has always been me who wasn't good enough for you" he replied solemnly.

"Even now I'm trying to save you, but you won't let me" cried Raven.

"you're wasting your time Raven", said Garfield sadly, "go find the true happiness you deserve".

"What happened to you" asked Raven brokenheartedly?

"You happened to me Raven", replied Garfield, "you showed me what I have to lose and everything I will ever lose".

"NO", shouted Raven not thinking clearly. "THIS IS NOT MY FAULT; YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T SMELL THE POISON IN TIME TO SAVE YOUR PARENTS". "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WASN'T THERE WHEN ALEGAR DIED, AND YOURE THE ONE WHO DID NOTHING AS OUR FOREST BURNED TO THE GROUND, NOT ME" she screamed.

Tim gasped at hearing all this. "Raven stop, you don't mean that" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tim then looked up at Garfield, a hurt expression was plastered on his face momentarily until his eyes narrowed to pure rage.

"Get out"! said Garfield in a deathly calm voice.

And as much anger and rage was in his voice Tim heard something else. Tim heard sadness, fear, and Heartbreak.

"I hope you find the happiness you deserve as well, Garfield" said Raven brokenheartedly, "but I know you won't". "…goodbye Garfield".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the king's intervention part 1

**A/N: to anyone reading this let me know what you think. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story. **

Raven and Tim left the forest and made their way back to the castle. An awkward silence hung in the air as not a single word was spoken between them.

Tim thought about all that he had witnessed. It was clear to Tim that they both Raven and Garfield loved each other and that there was a lot of history between the two. He didn't know everything about them, only what Raven had told him, which was only the good between them.

She chose not to tell him about the tragedy they both suffered.

He did however know enough to see that they were both making a mistake and hurting each other. After what he just saw he could piece together at least some of what happened to them.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it back to the castle. Without saying a word Raven walked to her room.

Tim wasn't about to let this go so he followed her.

Just before they got to her room Raven turned around, "why are you still following me" she snapped?

"Because I'm not letting this go, were going to talk about what happened back in the forest" replied Tim.

"It's none of your business" she shot Raven.

"Yes, it is" said Tim, "you are my friend Raven, and that makes it my business". "So, what happened back there"?

"You heard him", Replied Raven bitterly, "he's not good enough for me and everything is my fault".

"You don't believe that Raven" said Tim.

"You heard him; he doesn't care".

"You're wrong Raven, he does care". "Do you know what I heard" asked Tim rhetorically? "I heard the anger of someone who is hurting". "He gave you his honest opinion Raven, and you threw it back in his face". "He was being genuine, and you said those things just to be hurtful" accused Tim. "You claim to be his friend, but friends don't treat each other that way".

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME TIM" screamed Raven?

"I WANT YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME RAVEN, AND YOURSELF" shouted Tim back getting frustrated. Tim then calmed down. "The other day you told me I had a responsibility to my heart, well so do you".

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME" screamed Raven, "I TRIED MAKING THING'S RIGHT WITH HIM". "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, HE HAD MY MEMORIES EARSED". "AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, NOW GET OUT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE".

Tim was taken aback by that; he didn't say another word he just turned around and left.

**With the king**

Alfred had told king Wayne when Raven and Tim got back from the forest. King Wayne had figured Tim had gone with her as nobody had seen him at all that morning.

King Wayne was standing outside of Ravens room, he had wanted to see how her trip went. He figured it didn't go well as he could hear the two arguing on the other side of the door. In that moment he felt bad for Tim as he heard Raven screaming at him. He the heard her scream get out and leave her alone.

**With Tim **

Tim walked out of the room and closed the door behind him**. **To his surprise the king was on the other side.

"Your m-majesty what are- "

"walk with me Timothy", interrupted the king.

Tim did as he was told and followed the king. Inside Tim was secretly terrified; he knew he wasn't allowed to be in the princess' chamber, and he was afraid the king would severely punish him or tell his father and cause strife between the kingdoms. After all he was a foreigner.

After several minutes they had finally arrived at the king's study.

"Sit" commanded king Wayne.

Tim did as he was told. "Relax Timothy" said king Wayne, "you look terrified". "You are not in any trouble, and I am not mad that you were in Ravens bed chamber". "Just don't let it happen again" king Wayne said warningly.

Tim let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"So, the trip to the forest didn't go well did it" asked the king?

"No, it didn't" replied Tim honestly.

"Tell me about it" said king Wayne.

Tim then told he everything that happened and about the exchange between Raven and Garfield.

The king sat and intently listened to Tim's explanation.

"What happened between them" asked Tim after he was finished with his explanation?

"I do not know all the details myself" replied the king, "you should talk with Richard or Victor about it, they were there".

"Thank you, your majesty", replied Tim, "I will".

"No, thank you prince Timothy for going with my daughter and keeping her safe".

"Anything for a friend" said Tim, and with that he left.

"If only Raven and Garfield would embody that statement" said king Wayne out loud to himself while shaking his head.

After he left Prince Tim walked around the castle trying to find Richard. After about thirty minutes Tim found Richard training in the courtyard.

"Hey Richard, can I speak with you" asked Tim walking up to him?

"Is something wrong your highness" asked Richard, giving Tim his proper respect as a prince?

"Please, Tim is fine, I am only a prince by adoption" said Tim. "And no nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk with you about Raven if that's alright"?

"Sure", replied Richard, "let's go to the library, there we can speak more privately".

Alright replied Tim.

A few minutes later they were in the library.

Richard was the first to sit down followed by Tim.

"So, what do you want to know about Raven" asked Richard?

"Umm… uh... I was wondering" stuttered Tim. He then took a deep breath and composed himself. "What happened between Raven and Garfield" asked Tim?

"How do you know about that" asked Richard accusingly?

"Please don't get mad at me but I went with Raven to the forest" explained Tim.

"Tell me about it" said Richard. And so, Tim told the story about what happened in the forest for a second time.

Richard listened without interpretation. "She really said that" asked Richard once Tim was done.

"Yes", replied Tim, "that's why I was wondering what happened between them"?

For the next hour Richard told him everything that happened including Raven being Raised in the forest by Alegar, Alegar's death, the burning of the forest, and Gar Turning into a dragon to save her and almost killing her instead.

To say Tim was shocked was an understatement.

For several minutes he didn't know what to say. Finally, he broke the silence. "Wow! Tragedy follows those two like a plague" remarked Tim.

"Yes, sadly it does" replied Richard.

"What can we do to help them" asked Tim?

"Nothing" replied Richard, "leave them alone". "Let them figure this out for themselves".

"You can't mean that" said Tim defiantly?

"Yes, Tim I do" replied Richard, "I am asking you to leave it alone, you have done enough already please don't get involved, it will only make it worse".

Tim lowered his head in defeat, alright. "But I want to help them".

"I know" replied Richard, "we all do, and I have a feeling we will".

"Alright Richard, I'll trust you on this".

"Thank you" replied Richard.

Days turned to weeks and just like she promised Raven devoted all her time to her duties as a princess.

King Wayne saw the burden she carried despite her best efforts to hide it. He could see the happiness was gone from he eyes during her lessons. He could even tell that she felt guilty for the Arc wizards' condition as he hadn't recovered, and her powers hadn't returned.

Every night Raven would go and check on the Arc wizards' condition.

Every night King Wayne heard Raven crying in the Arc wizards' room, she cried about his condition, her own guilt, and Garfield.

And Every night the king heard this it broke his heart seeing her like this.

After two week he knew this had to stop, that she could not keep going on like this. He had tried to talk with her about it earlier that day but, it did not work.

**Earlier that day**

Raven sat with King Wayne in his study, he was teaching her about politics of the kingdom and qualities of being a ruler. "The most important thing you need to know about being a ruler Raven is, a king is only as strong as his subjects, without them he is just a man" explained king Wayne. "That's enough for today he said".

Raven closed the book she was using to take notes.

"Did you tell Garfield about what happened to the Arc Wizard" asked king Wayne?

"No", replied Raven flatly, "he doesn't care". She then turned and walked out of the study.

**Present**

The next morning king Wayne made his way to the stall and saddled up his horse. Jason, Being his guard followed him.

"Watch over the castle in my absence Jason" commanded the king.

"Where are you going your majesty" asked Jason?

"I am going out for the day, I will be back before nightfall, do not tell anyone I have left". "Especially not Raven". "if anyone asks for me tell them I am not seeing anyone today and that all matters will be handled by you". "Can you do this Jason"?

"Yes, your majesty" said Jason with a bow.

After finishing with his horse, the king dawned a cloak and left.

By mid-morning king Wayne had reached his destination. Garfield's forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a king's intervention part 2

**A/N: here it is the next chapter. As always read/review/Fav/follow. Now on with the story.**

King Wayne had just arrived at Garfield's forest, a sign he had made years ago was in front of him. It read, "keep out by order of the king". "Any violation will result in capital punishment". King Wayne stared at the sign remembering when he put it up. A moment later he dismounted his horse and tied the reigns to the sign. "Garfield, I pray you will listen" king Wayne said out loud to himself. He then walked into the forest.

Just like with Raven, all the animals made a wall baring his path. King Wayne showed no fear as he walked towards them. As he got closer the animals started to growl and bare their teeth at the king.

"Stand aside" commanded King Wayne.

Unlike most animals who did not discriminate between who they attacked; these animals could sense the authority coming from King Wayne which was on par with that of Alegar and Garfield. At his command all the animals scattered.

he then made his way deeper into the forest passing by ravines, creeks and gorges. After about thirty minutes he finally made it to the bank of the lake with the cave in front of him.

"Garfield, I request an audience" called King Wayne.

A moment later Garfield emerged from the cave.

King Wayne could tell Garfield was in no better condition than Raven. his eyes were bloodshot red with bags under them from lack of sleep. His body was also a lot frailer than he remembered.

"What do you want" asked Garfield, his to held no malice anger but rather brokenness and sadness?

"I know what happened between you and Raven" replied the king.

"I'm not surprised that she told you" said Garfield.

"She did not", said king Wayne. "Raven is not in her right mind right now; she misses you more than she will admit". "And you miss her as well".

"So, what if I do" challenged Garfield.

The king was starting to get frustrated. "Garfield, enough" shouted the king, "why do you continue to hurt her, she feels guilty enough about you and what happened to the Arc wizard".

This caught Garfield's attention. "What happened to the Arc Wizard" he asked?

King Wayne let out a sigh of sadness, "she never told you" he said. "When Raven got her memories back, she lost control of her powers". "The Arc wizard absorbed them into himself and it rendered him unconscious". "He still hasn't recovered". "You see that's partially why I came here" explained king Wayne.

"You want me to save him again" snorted Garfield. "Why should I, why should I even care"?

"Do you not care about your father" replied the king?

"He is not my father" growled Garfield.

"Maybe not" said king Wayne, "but Alegar's soul lives inside the Arc wizard, if he dies Alegar's legacy dies with him". "You and Raven will be the only ones who remember him".

"You claim humans are vile and full of hatred but look at yourself Garfield, you're one step away from being that which you hate the most".

Garfield scoffed at the statement.

Realization finally dawned on the king. "It's not humans you hate the most is it, it's yourself" accused king Wayne? "What would Alegar say if he saw you right now"?

"My father is dead" growled Garfield dangerously.

"No, he's not" shot king Wayne, "your father lives on through the Arc wizard but your to broken to accept that". "The Arc wizard made a mistake Garfield, same as you". The king then took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Forgiveness starts with yourself Garfield".

This caught Garfield off guard. A memory flowed into his mind from years ago when Alegar told him the same thing. "Your words sound just like my fathers" replied Garfield.

"that's because the Arc wizard taught me that" replied king Wayne. "You see Garfield, I used to be just like you, after my parents died, I hated everyone and everything including myself". "the Arc wizard taught me how to forgive myself". "He asked me if finding and killing the one responsible for my parent's death would fill the emptiness I felt? "I told him no, but it would be justice". "He told me it would not be justice but vengeance". "He also told me vengeance is like a fire that burns your soul until there's nothing left".

The memory of years ago again flooded Garfield's mind; he had the same conversation with Alegar.

"Maybe they are the same" thought Garfield guiltily.

"You're right" said Garfield on the verge of tears, he then fell to his knees and broke down. Cupping his hands over his face Garfield cried. "what have I done" he wept?

"You are finally letting yourself grieve Garfield" replied King Wayne. "Something you haven't done for a long time". "You have lost so much, and because of this you have pushed away anyone who has cared about you". "Even I am guilty, I let you push your pain away, and for that I am sorry".

"AHHHHHHH"! Screamed Garfield letting out his grief and sorrow.

For the next hour Garfield cried for all that he had done and all the mistakes he had made.

"Garfield, we can help you if you let us" said king Wayne after he let Garfield cry out all his pain and sorrow.

"How" asked Garfield his tone laced with sadness? "I am cursed".

"Raven can break the curse".

"I'm not talking about Ravens spell" replied Garfield. "I was cursed before I even met Raven". "everyone I get close to gets hurt or worse". "I was exiled from my village, my parents died, I almost killed Raven twice, Alegar died, and my home was burned to the ground" explained Garfield.

Just then a branch snapped a few feet away from them.

"Come out Timothy" commanded king Wayne.

Timothy was taken by surprise that king Wayne knew he was there. He then stepped out from behind a tree he was hiding behind. "How long have you known I was there" he asked?

"I knew you were following me just after I left the kingdom" replied king Wayne.

"And I knew you were there from the moment you stepped into my forest" said Garfield.

"Why did you follow me" demanded king Wayne?

"I wanted to speak with Garfield" Admitted Prince Timothy honestly.

"Come and join us" replied Garfield.

Timothy moved to stand by King Wayne, he then bowed to Garfield. "I am sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop on your audience".

"It is alright" replied Garfield.

"Garfield, everything that you just mentioned about yourself Raven has struggled with also" explained king Wayne. "Think about it". "She lost her mother, she never knew her father, she was on the receiving end of your anger twice, her adopted father died, her home was burned to the ground, she was kidnapped and tortured, she was almost burned alive, and she lost her lover".

"I never thought of it like that before" replied Garfield feeling even more guilty.

King Wayne could see the guilt written all over Garfield's face as he thought of all that had just been said. "Garfield, I did not tell you all of that to make you feel guilty" said king Wayne, "I just wand you to understand that Raven is struggling just as much as you are".

"Garfield, I don't know you, but I can see that Raven loves you" spoke up prince Tim. "And I can see that you love Raven just as much, and yet you push her away because of your own insecurities".

"You know nothing about me" growled Garfield. "look at me, really look at me, I'm green, do you honestly think society would accept me being with someone like her"?

This made Tim mad. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S EVER BEEN DESCRIMINATED AGAINST"? "YOU'RE WRONG". "I HAVE BEEN DESCRIMINATED AGAINST MY WHOLE LIFE". "I WAS ADOPTED INTO ROYALTY AND TREATED LIKE GARBAGE BECAUSE I WAN'T A LEGITIMATE PRINCE". "I'VE BEEN TOLD HOW TO ACT AND WHO TO MARRY MY WHOLE LIFE, UNABLE TO FOLLOW MY HEART". "I'VE BEEN RIDICULED BY PEASANTS FOR BEING PRIVILEGED AND BEATEN BY NOBLES AND ROYALTY FOR NOT BEING LEGITAMATE". "AT LEAST YOU GET TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART" shouted Tim. "I DON'T HAVE THAT LUXURY, YOU'RE LUCKY".

"LUCKY", shouted Garfield, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE HELL I'VE HAD TO ENDURE".

King Wayne could tell this was getting out of control. "ENOUGH" he shouted silencing both Garfield and Tim. "Garfield there are people who care about you and who want to help you, myself included" said king Wayne. "Timothy, your father is and old friend of mine, I can help you also if you let me". "How so" asked both Garfield and Timothy in unison.

"Garfield, even if you feel nothing for the Arc wizard, save him, not for me or even for yourself, save him for Raven she needs to know she didn't kill her father again" said king Wayne.

Garfield bowed his head in defeat, he knew the king was right.

"And you Timothy, I know your heart belongs to another, I will speak with your father, he will listen to me".

"You would do that for me" asked Tim? "Yes", replied King Wayne, "you have showed me that you care about Raven, it is the least I can do".

"thank you, your majesty", replied prince Tim.

"How can I save the Arc wizard" asked Garfield?

"The Arc wizard is unconscious and both his and Ravens powers are lashing out against each other" said King Wayne. "I think they are locked in combat deep inside his mind, and you are the only one who can quell Raven's wrath" replied king Wayne.

"But your majesty my curse prevents me from contact with any living being within a certain proximity" replied Garfield.

"if you can find a way to get to the capital, I will take care of the rest, both Raven and the Arc wizard are more powerful than your curse" replied king Wayne.

"Alright" replied Garfield "I will try to save them, just give me some time to prepare".

"Thank you" replied King Wayne, "that is all I ask". It is getting late; we must be on our way. How will I know of your arrival at the capital?

"I assure you; in as long as four days you will know" replied Garfield "possibly sooner".

"Alright until then farewell Garfield" said king Wayne.

"Farewell" said prince Tim giving a bow.

And with that both the king and the foreign prince made their way out of the forest.

"We should arrive back at the capital by nightfall" said King Wayne.

"Um". "Y-Your majesty I was wondering if I may-"stuttered prince Tim.

"I suspect your motivations for following me extend beyond simply speaking with Garfield" inquired the king.

"Um… I- uh..." stuttered the prince.

"You wish to go and visit with someone very dear to you in Jump village, do you not"?

Prince Tim gasped as his face turned deep red. "Yes, but how did you know"?

"Very few things slip past my ears prince Timothy" replied king Wayne. "Very well, you may go, and I shall inform your father".

"Thank you" said prince Tim.

"You are most welcome" replied the king.

Both king Wayne and prince Tim went their separate ways. King Wayne headed back to the castle and prince Tim went to Jump village.

**With Tim**

Prince Tim made it to the village in about thirty minutes. He knew exactly where he was going. He also knew the village was a dangerous place, so he kept his head down as he made his way past Stone family blacksmith up the hill where he came to a large estate. The estate was larger than any other in the village. Once he arrived at the large mansion, he gave three quick knocks on the door.

A moment later the door opened and standing in the doorway was a young woman with fire red hair wearing ornate purple garments. The young woman gasped seeing Prince Tim.

"Get in here" she panicked grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him through the door slamming it once they were inside. "What are you doing here Tim you know we can't be seen together"?

"Good to see you to Barbra" smirked prince Tim.

"What are you doing here" she huffed again, "and what about your marriage to princess Raven"?

"It is alright" said Tim, "king Wayne has given me permission to be here and my marriage to princess Raven never happened, she loves someone else". "And what I can't visit the Viceroy of Jump village" asked Tim?

"That's sub-Viceroy Tim, Richard is the Viceroy".

Prince Tim waved her off. "Excuse me Sub-Viceroy" he teased.

**with Garfield**

Garfield sat in his cave thinking about all the events of the day. He knew that if he was going to save the Arc wizard, he was going to need some help, not outside help, but rather help from a powerful side of himself that was locked deep within his mind.

Garfield cleared his mind until only the rage of the dragon locked deep inside could be heard.

Immediately the dragon stopped struggling it could feel Garfield's presence. "What do you want" asked the dragon in Garfield's mind?

"I need your help" replied Garfield, "to save the Arc wizard". "And why would I want to help you or him, you locked me up and he helped you" retorted the dragon.

"You are a part of me, you crave power and destruction, you are my malice and hatred of all things" said Garfield. "And yet in here you are allowed none of those things". "You claim that Raven makes me weak but you're wrong". "She is what makes me strong".

"you're right" sneered the dragon, "you are weak". "You isolated yourself to run away from your own weakness". "I am your manifestation of malice and hate, you're right, but it is you I hate the most, because it is yourself that you hate the most".

"Everything you said is true" replied Garfield, "but no more, I'm tired of running and I need your help".

"Will you submit to me completely demanded the dragon"?

"No, I will not" replied Garfield, "but I will free you and embrace you, no more cages, no more burying you, all the power I will ever get you will get also, all the violence I will ever partake in you will get to revel in". that is my offer said Garfield.

the dragon thought about it for several moments until he finally came to a decision. "I accept…".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the dragons redemption

**A/N: sorry for the late update. This is NOT the end of the story; in case anyone is curious. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story. **

For three days Garfield thought about all that the king and prince Tim had said. He finally realized how selfish and inconsiderate he had truly been to everyone. He had made the decision to change all of their lives without their opinions or consent. The worst part about it all was he didn't even think twice about it. The only thing he could do now was try to fix things and hope that they would forgive him, even though deep down he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Are you going to wallow in self pity forever" asked the dragon in Gars head? "Or are we going to save Raven and the Arc wizard"?

Garfield growled at the inner voice. "I hope you know what you're doing king Wayne" said Garfield out loud.

**With king Wayne **

King Wayne was sitting on his throne thinking about all that happened with Garfield three days ago.

King Ra's then entered the throne room, "pardon my intrusion Bruce, but may I have a word with you" he asked?

"Certainly" replied king Wayne, he then turned to his royal guard, "Jason leave us" he commanded.

Jason gave a bow and walked out of the throne room.

"What is it you would like to discuss Ra's" asked the king?

"I believe it is time for us to leave" replied king Ra's, "we have been here over a month and the marriage of your daughter has fallen through twice now". "I believe fate has chosen for our kingdoms not to be unified".

"I wouldn't say that" replied king Wayne, "I believe our kingdoms could still be unified yet".

"How so" replied king Ra's?

"I cannot say" replied king Wayne. "you will just have to trust me old friend". "Please stay for two more weeks".

"Two weeks" replied king Ra's, "no more, no less, then we go home".

"Agreed" replied king Wayne.

Moments later a soldier burst through the door, "your majesty, your majesty", called the soldier.

Jason then burst through the door behind the soldier pinning his arms behind his back. "I told you the king was having an audience" snapped Jason, "I'll have your head for this".

"Jason let him go and let him speak" commanded the king.

Jason did as he was told and released him.

"Speak soldier" commanded king Wayne.

" Yes your majesty" replied the soldier. "A large green dragon has been spotted heading towards the castle, should we bring it down"?

"No, let it through" commanded king Wayne. "Jason go let all my captain's know that anyone who takes any action against the dragon will be sentenced to hang". "Once you are finished with that, gather everyone in the castle and take them to the ball room and keep them there, take Alfred and a handful of soldiers to help you".

"Understood your majesty" replied Jason.

"You there soldier" demanded the king, "go with him".

"yes your majesty" replied the soldier.

A moment later Jason and the soldier left.

"What is going on Bruce" asked king Ra's?

"That dragon is someone of grave importance" replied king Wayne. "For your own safety I must ask you to go to the Ballroom Ra's".

"Alright" replied king Ra's, "but when this is all over, I demand an explanation".

"When this is all over, I will tell you everything" replied king Wayne.

**With Raven**

Raven sat in the library reading a book about military strategy when she heard a lot of ruckus going on in the hallway. A few minutes later it was getting harder and harder for her to study. She closed the book and got up and walked out into the hallway.

"You there, soldier, what is going on" she demanded?

"Princess there is a dragon headed this way and the king has ordered everyone to go to the Ballroom" replied the soldier. "Please let me escort you there princess".

"No", replied Raven, "be on your way I have other matters to attend to".

"Yes, princess" replied the soldier and he kept walking.

Raven then walked back into the library. "Why is he here" she screamed picking up a book and throwing it across the room? She then took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Why now Garfield" seethed Raven to herself.

After a moment thought she knew exactly why he was there and where he was going.

**With Garfield**

Having formed a shaky truce with his dragon form, Garfield was currently flying to the capital. He wasn't sure what would await him once he got there. Part of him thought it was all an elaborate trap to lure him out of his forest. But another part of him knew the king would never use Raven as bait like that. Ten minutes later Garfield finally reached the capital. As he approached the castle, he saw the king standing on one of the guard towers.

The king saw him flying above and motioned for Garfield to follow him.

Garfield waited until the king had walked to the door before he landed. After all he couldn't come within ten feet of anyone or else the curse would kill them instantly.

Garfield landed on the guard tower with ease. As soon as he landed, he shifted back to his normal form.

From the door the king gestured for Garfield to follow him and then he walked through the door.

Garfield cautiously waited until he knew the king was at a safe distance before he made his way to the door.

Once inside Garfield followed the king at a safe distance.

After a few minutes of walking they saw the door to the medical chamber.

To their surprise Raven was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"I knew this was a bad idea" said Garfield turning around to leave.

"Garfield wait" called the king.

"Why is he here" demanded Raven?

"Raven please", implored the king, "he is here to help the Arc wizard".

"I want to hear him say it" replied Raven bitterly.

"Raven please, don't make this any harder than it has to be" pleaded the king.

"He has no business here" seethed Raven.

"He's only here to help" replied king Wayne.

"No", snapped Raven, "he's only here because you brought him here".

"You're wrong Raven", snapped Garfield walking a few steps closer unable to tolerate the verbal abuse the king was on the receiving end of. "I'm here because I do care about you and the Arc wizard".

"No you don't" snapped Raven.

"I'll give you to some time to talk" said king Wayne excusing himself.

"Raven I really do care about you" replied Garfield, his tone almost a whisper. "I miss you and I'm sorry".

This caught Raven off guard, her anger vanished, instantly replaced by heartbreak and loneliness. "Why now" she asked in almost a whisper, tears starting to brim in her eyes. "Why care now"?

"I made a mistake" replied Garfield, his voice mirroring her heartbreak and loneliness. "I'm so sorry Raven". "I never should have made the decision to erase your memories", "it was selfish, and I was hurting".

"So was I" replied Raven as she started to cry softly.

"I know you were" replied Garfield sadly, "and I wish I could take it all back and grieve with you" ,but, I can't. "All I can do is try and make things right". "That's why I'm here, to make things right". "Please Raven let me save you and father" he begged. "His majesty told me about you powers and I want to get them back for you, it's the least I can do after all the damage I've caused".

"Alright" said Raven still crying. She then stepped away from the door far enough that the curse wouldn't affect her.

Just as Garfield entered the medical chamber, he heard the faintest whisper.

"I forgive you Garfield".

He then turned around to look back at Raven, and to his surprise she was gone.

Once Garfield made his way into the room the first thing, he saw was the Arc wizard laying on a bed in the center.

It was just like king Wayne had said both Raven's power and the Arc wizards power were lashing out and swirling around him, sparks were flying every time their powers collided.

Garfield believed the kings assessment about Raven and the Arc wizard being locked in combat. And if he was reading the situation right, the Arc wizard was loosing and couldn't hold out much longer.

"Think Garfield", he shouted to himself.

Just then an idea came to him. "It's risky" he thought, "but it just might work".

Garfield waited for just a second then he stepped between the opposing powers. He thought that if he stepped between the opposing powers just before they collided that he would get hit with both powers and it would transport him to where they were.

Luckily for him it worked, the only downside was that he underestimated their power.

As soon as the powers collided with his body, he started to lose consciousness due to the sheer pain.

It felt like he was being electrocuted and frozen from the inside out at the same time.

"Garfield you are losing consciousness, let me save them" said the dragon in his mind.

"How do I know I can trust you" thought Garfield?

"You don't" replied the dragon, "but your running out of time".

"Alright" replied Garfield hoping he didn't make the same mistake twice. "Please don't hurt them" pleaded Garfield. "I'm begging you please save them".

That was the last thing Garfield remembered before losing consciousness.

"I will" replied the dragon to himself.

**With Raven and the Arc wizard **

The landscape was a barren wasteland, a violent storm raged in the sky with blinding flashes of lightning and crashing thunder. This was no ordinary storm as the lightning was both green and purple battling for dominance just like the combatants below.

Raven hovered in the air far above the Arc wizard blasting orbs of dark energy at him.

Instead of wearing her normal blue cloak, she wore a red cloak and her eyes were glowing red.

The Arc wizard halfway kneeled on the barren ground trying to defend himself from the onslaught of dark energy being thrown at him looked utterly exhausted and battered. he knew that he couldn't keep this up, but he was determined to protect himself until he could do so no longer. He refused to strike against Raven, so he did the next best thing, he defended. He didn't know how much time past in the real world had but, he had assumed at least a week. He had tried to talk to Raven but she wouldn't listen to him.

Raven shot massive beam of dark energy at the Arc wizard; she knew there was no possible way he would survive when all of a sudden, a flash of lightning blinded them both temporarily.

Raven regained her sight just as an enormous fireball collided with her dark beam causing a massive explosion. "What Magic is this" screamed Raven. She couldn't see through the large amount of smoke caused by the explosion.

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting roar came as if to answer her question.

The roar was so powerful it blew the smoke away in an instant.

Standing in front of the Arc wizard was a huge green dragon with its wings spread out.

The Arc wizard marveled up at the dragon who just saved him. "Garfield" he asked in a small voice?

The great dragon nodded its head in acknowledgement.

"You" seethed Raven staring down at the dragon. She then threw a blast of dark energy at him.

The dragon shot a small fireball to dispel the dark energy.

Raven then flew around the dragon throwing a volley of dark energy blasts at him.

The dragon kept pace with her, breathing fireballs to dispel the dark energy.

"This has to be an illusion conjured up by the Arc wizard" thought Raven, "he's not fighting back".

She then conjured up a massive wave of dark energy and shot it at the dragon so sure no illusion could stand against her power.

Raven was totally caught off guard when the dragon blew a massive breath of fire that counteracted her dark energy.

"NO MORE TRICKS" screamed Raven in frustration seeing the dragon still standing in front of her.

The dragon then morphed into Garfield's original form with the exception of his eyes.

Raven let out a gasp seeing the dragon morph into Garfield.

"No illusion could do that" she said out loud to herself.

No more tricks Raven said the dragon.

"Garfield" asked Raven cautiously floating towards him, the curse having no effect on her?

As soon as she got close, she saw his eyes. "You're not Garfield" she growled.

"Yes I am" replied the dragon, "and no I'm not".

"Get out of my way" snarled Raven.

"No", replied the dragon calmly, "I will not let you kill the Arc wizard for mine and Garfield's mistakes". "He did this to me, and he must pay" screamed Raven. "No he didn't" replied the dragon, "me and Garfield did" and we are truly sorry Raven".

"I will kill you if you don't move" seethed Raven.

"Go ahead" said the dragon outstretching his arms. "You have every right to" .

Raven then a large orb of dark energy into her hand, she was going to kill him. she then looked directly into his eyes and saw all the pain and regret that filled them and she couldn't do it. "AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Raven totally broken and filled with heartbreak as tears fell from her face. The dark energy in her hand dispersed.

The dragon then did took a step towards Raven and wrapped his arms around her in a hug bringing her head to rest on his chest. "I know who you are" said the dragon. "Your just like me. A manifestation of Raven's greatest fears and failures, her hurts, hatred, anger and loneliness from her previous life". "Please let me help you, let me carry some of your burdens like Garfield will with Raven" soothed the dragon softly.

"Really, you'd do that for me" replied red cloaked girl looking up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Yes" replied the dragon honestly, "I will".

"Alright", and with a blinding light and a shower of sparks the red cloaked girl started to change. Her cloak faded from red to blue. Her eyes changed from glowing red to a soft violet.

The dragon could feel that Garfield had awoken inside him. he then switched places with him.

Raven continued to cry on Garfield's chest for a few moments. "Thank you", she said looking up at him having calmed herself. she then noticed his eyes had changed.

"Your welcome Raven" replied Garfield.

"Is that you Garfield" asked Raven softly? "Yes Raven, it's really me" replied Garfield.

She then hugged him even tighter.

"Are you ready to go home Raven" asked Garfield?

"Yes" replied Raven, let's go home.

"Alright" replied Garfield, "let's go get the Arc wizard".

"I promise Raven, when we get back, I will find a way for us to be together" said Garfield.

"I will too" said Raven.

That's a promise they fully intended to keep.


	13. Chapter 13 back home

Chapter 13: back home

**A/N: sorry for the late update. I decided to take a small break to celebrate a few birthdays and a wedding I had in my family but I'm back now. This chapter is the start of the second half of this story. As always read/review/fav/follow. Now on with the story.**

After promising to find a way to be together both Gar and Raven walked over to the Arc Wizard who was still knelt down and breathing heavily.

Raven then extended her hand to help the Arc Wizard up.

He grabbed her hand and accepted her help graciously. "I'm sorry Raven" said the Arc wizard honestly, "I'm sorry to both of you".

"it's alright Alegar" replied Garfield.

"As glad as I am to see you together, how did you get here Garfield" asked the Arc Wizard?

"I'm not sure exactly" replied Garfield, "I stepped between yours and Ravens powers and let it hit me, next thing I know I'm here".

The Arc wizard gasped, "that was very dangerous Garfield" he scolded. "But thankfully you weren't injured".

"I can't die remember" boasted Garfield.

"No but that doesn't mean you can't fall into an endless sleep" the Arc wizard reprimanded.

"I never thought of that" replied Garfield, "so where are we anyway"?

"Our consciousness is in another plain of existence being suspended here by Raven".

Garfield turned to look at Raven a small blush adorned her face. "Are you ready to go home" he asked?

"Not yet" replied Raven… "I'd like to stay here for a little while longer with you both and talk if that's alright".

"That's fine" replied the Arc wizard.

"What will become of us when we return" asked Raven? "Will you go back to the forest Garfield"?

"Yes, I will, I can't be around anybody because of the curse" replied Garfield sadly.

"You could stay in the castle… with me" replied Raven shyly.

"I can't Raven" replied Garfield "the curse might not kill you, but we don't know what other effect it will have on you".

"he's right" spoke up the Arc wizard "and also it would put the rest of the people in the castle in danger".

"There's nothing we can do about the curse" asked Raven, "I don't want to lose you again Garfield".

"You won't Raven," reassured Garfield. "You can come to the forest anytime". Even though that explanation sounded extremely stupid to him he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Maybe I can break the curse" exclaimed Raven, "that's what the king said".

"Yes that is true, maybe you can" replied the Arc wizard "however magic always comes at a price, especially ancient magic". "We have no idea what price you paid yet just by casting it, breaking it could cost you your life or worse".

"I feel fine Alegar" protested Raven, "there was no consequence for it".

"Raven think about it" snapped Alegar, "your powers are based on your emotions and so when you use your powers your price is exhaustion and fatigue". "that's why when you release too much power you fall unconscious, or you sleep for extended periods of time".

"I never thought of it like that" replied Raven.

"Alegar's right Raven, it's too dangerous" interjected Garfield.

"Alright" relented Raven.

"I will send Garfield books he can read through to try and break the curse and I will also be looking for ways to break it" said the Arc wizard. "I promise Raven we will figure this out".

"I agree" said Garfield "we will figure this out".

"Okay" said Raven, "I will also work on it". "are you both ready to go home" she asked?

"Yes", replied the Arc wizard speaking for both of them.

Raven then waved her hand over their faces. As soon as she did this, they both vanished. She then closed her eyes and her body started to fade into pure dark energy.

Both Garfield and the Arc wizard woke at the same time. The first thing they saw when they woke up was a bolt of dark energy zip past them and out the door.

A moment later the entire castle started to shake. "Raven" panicked Garfield, about to take off in a sprint towards the direction the energy went in.

"Wait" called the Arc Wizard putting his hand in front of Garfield blocking his path.

As second later the castle settled.

the Arc wizard was starting to feel a strange sort of fatigue wash over him. he then realized that it was because of Garfield, more specifically the curse that was put upon him. he realized that the curse was affecting him but at a much slower rate.

That meant that if he or Raven was around Garfield for too long that they could die from it just like anybody else.

" Garfield" called the Arc wizard, "I'm not immune to your curse like I previously thought".

"What do you mean" asked Garfield?

"I mean your curse is affecting me like it would anybody else just at a much slower rate". "I will not die but if either me or Raven is too close to you for too long, we will fall unconscious and if we stay longer, we possibly could die" explained Alegar.

Garfield gasped at this revelation and practically sprinted across the room to get out of the curse's proximity limit.

"Garfield I am alright" reassured the Arc wizard "I just wanted to let you know". "I would like to talk with you if that's alright" asked the Arc wizard?

"What's on your mind" asked Garfield?

"I meant to ask you earlier, what made you come back" asked the Arc wizard?

"Forgiveness starts with yourself" replied Garfield.

"Yes, it does, but I'm not sure I follow" replied the Arc wizard confused.

"That's something Alegar taught me" explained Garfield, "the king told me you taught him the same thing when he was younger". "You taught him that vengeance would not fill the emptiness that it is like a fire".

"Yes, I did" replied the Arc wizard.

"Alegar taught me the exact same thing" said Garfield. "You really are Alegar aren't you" asked Garfield almost desperately?

"Yes, I am Garfield, but I'm also different" replied the Arc wizard. "I have all of your fathers memories and I to think of you and Raven as my own but, I also have my own memories completely different from his".

"Had I been the one who died it would be the same situation with him".

"the king was right" said Garfield, "my father is not dead".

"No Garfield, I'm not" replied the Arc wizard.

"I'm sorry Alegar for being such an unruly son" said Garfield lowering his head in shame.

"Nonsense" replied Alegar, "hold your head high Garfield, I am proud of the man you are becoming". "You have suffered more than anyone your age ever should, and you are rising above all the tragedy and becoming a good man and for that I am proud". "A father couldn't ask for a better son".

"Now go see Raven". "But before you go take these with you".

Alegar then waved his hand and a pile of books appeared in his hand. He then walked over and handed them to Garfield. "Remember don't stay too long and have her send you back to the forest".

"Alright" replied Garfield I will. And with that he left the room.

Garfield made his way through the castle and a few minutes later he arrived at Raven's room. He gave three quick knocks on the door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Raven was surprised to see Garfield when she opened the door. "I thought you left" she said.

"I would never leave without seeing you and at least say goodbye" replied Garfield shyly.

"So that's it then, you came to say goodbye" asked Raven?

"No" replied Garfield, "I came to talk with you, may I come in"?

Raven then stepped a back away from the door letting him come in.

"Alegar says I can't stay long; the curse is affecting you the same way it affects everyone else just at a much slower rate" said Garfield.

"He's right" replied Raven "I can feel it slowly draining my strength". "So what did you want to talk about" she asked?

"Everything" replied Garfield, "I miss you Raven, and I want to know how you've been, given the circumstances".

"I'm alright" replied Raven shyly, "I missed you Garfield, even if I didn't know I missed you".

"I know" replied Garfield sadly, "and I'm sorry".

"I know you are" replied Raven, "I can feel your guilt". "I just wish you would have talked to me instead of giving me up".

"I do to" replied Garfield, "I was just in a really bad place emotionally".

"I know" replied Raven, "but I could have helped you".

"you're right" replied Garfield.

Without warning Raven threw her arms around Garfield in hug.

This caught him by surprise.

She then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you Garfield, but don't ever do anything like that again".

I won't" promised Garfield hugging her back having already set the books down. "I love you Raven, and I promise I will find a way to break this curse".

"We'll do it together with the help of Alegar" replied Raven. "I love you to Garfield".

She then turned his head towards her and before he knew what was happening, she gently pressed her lips against his.

This made him turn bright red.

Once the initial shock wore off, he started to kiss her back.

She then brushed her tongue against his bottom lip silently asking permission to deepen the kiss.

He parted his lips allowing her tongue access to explore his mouth.

She started out slow brushing her tongue against his. She then started playfully swirling her tongue around his urging him to do the same.

For the next five minutes their tongues swirled around each other's dancing in perfect harmony, their worries and stress temporarily forgotten.

When the need for air became too much, they slowly parted with a deep blush adorning their faces.

"Wow" said Raven in complete bliss, "you're really good at that". "Not as good as you" replied Garfield.

Raven blushed even deeper if that was even possible.

Garfield could tell the curse was starting to affect her. She was starting to look exhausted. "It's getting late" said Garfield.

Twelve hours had already passed since he first arrived at the castle.

"Is there any way you can send me back to the forest"?

"Alright" replied Raven a little disappointed.

Garfield then picked up his books as she used her powers to open a portal back to the forest for him.

"goodnight Raven" said Garfield giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Garfield replied Raven.

Without either one of them noticing, a stream of fog flowed through the portal and into Ravens room.

Garfield then stepped through the portal and Raven closed it behind him.

everyone else in the castle had returned to their normal duties as soon as Garfield left the medical chamber.

**Later that night **

Raven laid on her bed tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly a layer of fog spread out across her floor. The fog then materialized into a silhouette of a person. The silhouette stood over Raven sleeping form, it then bent down and whispered in her ear. "I know what you want Raven"

"Who are you" asked Raven in her sleep?

"A friend" replied the silhouette. "You want to be with Garfield I can make it happen, I can break his curse". "All you have to do is let me in" Raven started tossing and turning even more. A distressed moan escaped her lips.

"Let me in Raven" the silhouette demanded a little more forcefully. "I will make it stop and I will give you your heart's desire".

Raven continued to moan in great distress, finally she couldn't fight it anymore. "Alright" she relented somehow still asleep.

The silhouette then turned back into it's original fog state creating a stream. The stream then flowed into Raven mouth that was slightly agape.

Raven's eyes then shot open as she sat up, but instead of being their normal color her eyes were fog grey.

As quickly as she sat up, she fell back asleep instantly as she fell back on her bed.


End file.
